One Degree of Seperation
by mydnightfox
Summary: Sayu used to be Ichigo's best friend, but ever since Rukia showed up Ichigo has just threw her to the side. Now that Rukia's back, what will Sayu do? And why does one of the newcomers resemble her so much? AU YYHxBlEACH crossover ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! No, i didn't put my other story on hold. I am just going to be writing two stories because this one won't leave me alone. This is an AU crossover with YYH/Bleach. The Bleach time line will not be majorly altered whereas the yyh time line will be slightly altered. Umm, hope you guys enjoy :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Koemna-sama! Koemna-sama! Koemna-sama!"

George the ogre ran panicky through the hallways of the Reikai palace to the young prince's office. Bursting through the door, he nearly caused the toddler sized prince to bowl over the stack of important papers he had yet to look over and stamp.

"Koemna-sama! This is not good! This is not good at all!" George said in a fluster.

Koemna sighed deeply, this ogre had a history of getting all worked up over nothing.

"Yes, George, what is it?" Koemna said expressively.

"It's the soul society, sir!"

Koemna's eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the name. It was a known fact that Reikai and the Soul Society did not get along very well though Reikai held authority over the Soul Society,

"Yes, yes, what about it, George?" Koemna said, his interest on the topic decreasing rapidly.

"The ex-shinigami Sousuke Aizen…he plans to overthrow..the..K…King!!!" George stated fearfully.

Koemna snorted, "He needs the royal key to do that. And only I and General Yamamoto know the exact location of the key," Koemna rolled his eyes, this was getting nowhere fast and he still had bountiful stacks of documents to attend to.

"But Koemna-sama! You don't understand! Aizen knows how to make another royal key," George stated frantically.

Sweat drops rolled down the toddler's face, "George, patch me through to General Yamamoto immediately,"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism but not bashes!!! **


	2. Damn you, Ichigo

**Hi, everyone :D Thanks to animegrlsteph for adding my story to her alert thingy. Lol. Umm, oh yeah i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach, so please don't sue me for copy right voilation or bad writng...Lol**

**

* * *

  
**

Sayu sat in her usual seat, which was located in the back of the classroom. Ochi-sensei had been drawling on and on about literary theories and Sayu really had no interest in any of it. Her chocolate brown eyes stared longingly out the window. She twirled a piece of her choppy dark brown hair in her fingers.

Sayu seemed to be spacing out a lot lately. Really, ever since Ichigo had returned, Sayu just wanted to bolt. She and Ichigo had been the best of friends, but then this Rukia Kuchiki chick showed up and ruined everything. Then, Rukia went away and no one remembered her, which Sayu thought was weird but never questioned. After, Rukia had left Ichigo got all brooding again. Now, Ichigo never seemed to have any time for his so called best friend. Ichigo barely talked to her, though he seemed more contempt since school started back. It hurt Sayu a lot. She wished she could get away from it all.

Sayu was pulled out of her thoughts as something bounced off her head. Not to far from her desk, she spotted a paper ball that certainly hadn't been there before. Grumbling, she looked around to find the culprit who was going to receive a very intimidating death glare. Much to her surprise and dismay, Ichigo had been the culprit and he was currently gesturing towards Ochi-sensei.

"Ms. Urameshi," Sayu cheeks begun to flush with embarrassment as the situation before her became clear.

"O..Oh! Umm, yes Ochi-sensei?" Sayu said in a soft voice.

"Well, Ms. Urameshi, I asked you to read the third passage in the book," Ochi-sensei cracked an eyebrow, mildly surprised at Sayu's distant behavior.

"Oh, u..uh, okay," Sayu began to read the third chapter as the red in her cheeks became more and more apparent.

After a good ten minutes or so, Sayu had finished reading,

"Thank you, Ms. Urameshi. However, next time I won't be so easy going," Ochi-sensei said in a scolding tone.

Sayu rested in her head against the desk, '_Only fifteen more minutes…,_'

Sayu was once again removed from her thoughts as the impact of a paper ball hit her on the head again.

'_How in the seven hells is Ochi-sensei not seeing this?_' Sayu thought grumpily as her eyes drifted immediately over to Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo mouthed at her.

Sayu rolled her eyes, '_Now, he notices_,' she simply turned away, ignoring Ichigo's question. Back when they were talking, Ichigo and Sayu had become experts in reading each other's lips.

However, that didn't discourage Ichigo, seeing as how he still continued to throw paper balls at her.

"God damn it, Ichigo! Would you stop throwing fucking paper balls at me!!!" Sayu yelled, letting her temper getting the best of her.

"Ms. Urameshi! Mr. Kurosaki! Detention after school!" Ochi-sensei announced as Sayu sighed in annoyance.

'_Thanks a lot Ichigo_,'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review and alert ;D**


	3. Ah, hell it couldn't be

**Hi guys! Sorry for the uber long update! College applications and scholarships have me going absolutely crazy!!**

**Umm...so this chapter was actually supposed to be a whole lot longer but i decided to cut into in half cause it just seemed to flow better that way.**

**Same old, same old...i still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach..if i did..i would have written in a character-just like myself-for Hitsu-kun and Kurama-kun! Lol. **

**Pairings kind of decided but not really. Romance not really important right now.**

**"Speech" means talking**

**'Speech' means thinking**

**

* * *

  
**

Yusuke Urameshi was lazing around the rooftop of Sarayashiki High as per his usual day activity around lunch time. The mazaku really had no ambition to be in school. As far as it went for Yusuke, it was beneath him. He was alright with working at the Yukimora ramen shop. So then why was our mazaku lord at school then? Because he made a deal with Keiko, as long as he finished high school, she had no qualms with whether he went onto college or worked at the ramen shop for the rest of his life. Ever since he had been fired as reikai tantei, nothing seemed more promising than a simple, quiet life.

The only thing good about this situation was that Keiko wasn't at school to force him to actually go to his classes. She was at her all-girls school.

Yusuke rested his head against the palm of his hands. His chocolate brown eyes were closed, blocking out the rays of the sun shining over him. Yusuke felt, at times, that his life was too peaceful. He felt, sometimes, like he was needed to kick demon ass. He even wished once in a while that the toddler would kind of need him to do some job, though he would never admit that to anymore, much less the toddler himself.

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE! YUSUKE!"

Yusuke popped open one of his eyes, 'Ah hell, that sounds a lot like…,'

"YUSUKE! THERE YOU ARE!"

Yusuke's head was met with the flat side of an oar.

"What the fuck is your problem, Botan!" Yusuke jumped up, coming face to face with the bubbly grim reaper.

"Nice to see ya too, Yusuke!" Botan said with light sarcasm.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyways? And you should be banned from that oar, seriously you could kill someone with that swing of yours," Yusuke's head was still pounding. 'Oww, she really has it in for me or something,'

"You are required to report to Koemna-sama," Botan said in a serious tone.

"Like hell, I do! I don't work for Reikai anymore. Or did diaper boy forget that his dear old daddy fired me?" Yusuke said sardonically.

"But Yusuke, it's really URGENT. You know Koemna-sama wouldn't call for you guys, if it wasn't," Botan resorted to using her famous puppy dog look.

"You guys? He already roped Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei into this?" Yusuke stated in disbelief.

"Not exactly, we already got Kuwabara and Kurama to come to Reikai. However, Hiei is a little harder to contact because he does work with Mukuro in the Makai," Botan rambled on.

"Kurama didn't even agree to anything yet, did he?" Yusuke said flatly.

"Not exactly,"

"Well, tell baby breath that he can go and fuck himself, for all I care!" Yusuke turned on his heel and was about to go back into the hallways.

"The fates of the three worlds are at stake, Yusuke," Botan said, halting Yusuke in his step.

"Like I haven't heard that line before," Yusuke scoffed.

"But, Yusuke…," Botan whined.

As much as Yusuke wanted to deny it, he was the hero.

"He has five minutes to convince. You hear me, five minutes," Yusuke stated lightly.

Botan smiled, she knew Yusuke would help out whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

**Well, i hoped you all enjoyed that. Feel free to correct any errors you see or give me any suggestions to better the fic. Just please no flames!**


	4. In the hands of reckless teenagers

**Hi everyone! This chapter's a bit longer than usual. **

**I don't own Yu Yu or Bleach, if i did...well i think you get the point by now.**

**Thank you to animegrlsteph for review, like she always does...you readers should really learn from her you know! I just kidding ;D**

* * *

"I still get jet lag from your crazy oar rides," Yusuke was wobbling around the halls of the Reikai palace. He had just experience one of Botan's infamous oar rides.

Yusuke, after regaining his inertia, walked down the hall leading to Koemna's office. He burst through the door and walked in like he owned the place.

"So baby breath? You made a huge mess that you couldn't fix and now you're crawling back to me because you don't want your daddy to spank you?" Yusuke announced with a smirk on his face.

"You never change, detective," Hiei commented causing Yusuke to turn to the left side of the office.

Kurama and Kuwabara were on either side of Hiei. Neither of them had changed much at all.

"Hi, Yusuke, nice to see you again," Kurama said politely.

"Yo, Urameshi," Kuwabara said shortly.

"Hey guys! What have you been upto?" Yusuke said totally forgetting about Koemna.

"Ahem," Koemna cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you want, baby breath?" Yusuke said returning his attention to Koemna.

"Well, part of the Reikai is in danger of being overthrown," Yusuke perked up at this piece of information.

"Reikai encompasses a pretty vast area, Koemna," Kurama stated, slightly confused by the previous statement.

"The soul society,"

"Huh? I've never heard of a soul society," Yusuke said shortly.

Koemna sighed deeply, 'Why is it always harder with Yusuke?'

"Well, the soul society is basically…a paradise. When a person dies, I review their entire life file,"

"By file, Koemna-sama means sheet of paper," George commented causing everyone to sweat drop a little.

"Yes, yes, anyways, I look over the file with deep thought and then decide whether they go to the soul society and one of the seven layers of hell," as Koemna explained this, he pointed to two stamps. One labeled 'good' and one labeled 'bad'.

"Yes, well, Koemna-sama takes a whole good thirty seconds to decide a person's fate," George added. This commented caused everyone to anime fall.

"Well, ogre, a lot of people dies," Koemna said defensively.

"That's not a very good point, Koemna-sama," Botan interjected.

"Koemna, please go on. What exactly is the soul society?" Kurama interjected, getting everyone back on track.

"Yes, thank you, Kurama. The soul society is mainly split up into two parts: Rukongai-where a massive part of the population lives and the Seireitei-where the nobles and shinigami live," Koemna explained.

"Wait a sec! Dead people live in the soul society?" Kuwabara questioned stupidly.

"Yes," Koemna sighed deeply, "dead people live in the soul society. People in the soul society are not immortal by any means. They still age, die, and even have babies!"

"Alirght then, so what's a shinigami then?" Kurama asked, though he had already formulated an idea in his mind.

"Well, in a sense, they are the soul society's army. They control the flow of spirits between Nigenkai and the Soul Society. One of their many duties is to send lost souls to the Soul Society and to slay hollows, or soul's of humans who lost their hearts and transform into soul devouring monsters. All shinigami have a customary uniform: a black kimono and a white hakama along with a white undershirt and a sash. Captain level shinigami have a white haori with their squad symbol over their uniform and the lieutenants have an arm badge showing their status. Their katana is usually at their hip."

"Okay. That's great and all, but who's this evil thing that's trying to take over the Soul Society?" Yusuke asked as his attention was starting to wander.

"Sousuke Aizen. Ex-captain. He currently resides in Huenco Muendo," Koemna answered shortly.

"What exactly does he plan to do?" Hiei asked, his patience also wavering.

"Well," Koemna started, "he would have to obtain the Royal key, which opens a portal to the dimension where the King resides in. However, only I and General Yamamoto know of its whereabouts."

"But," Hiei growled, this was getting nowhere fast.

"He knows how to make an exact replica," Koemna said solemnly.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke exclaimed, finally understanding the gravity of the situation.

"What does this Aizen need to make another key?" Kurama asked.

"He needs to gather 100,000 souls in a town with an immensely large concentration of reiki particles. Aside for killing most of the souls, upon creation the key will evaporate most the town," Koemna stated.

"And when and where is this exactly happening, toddler?" Yusuke grumbled, this beating around the bush crap was really annoying.

"Karakura town and General Yamamoto informed me that it will take place during the winter," Koemna answered sharply.

"That's only a little over three monthes!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"So that's all! You expect us to go in and fight this huge ass army of soul suckers by ourselves," Yusuke exclaimed, unnerved. This sound more disastrous than the Sensui case.

"Not quite, only you and Kurama will be going to Karakura town," Koemna interjected.

"What the hell, Koemna! You expect me and fox boy to fight off the soul suckers!" Yusuke said officially in freak out mode.

"If you would be quiet for one moment, I could explain myself, Yusuke!" Koemna shouted, "I am sending you and Kurama to Karakura town to start off. You will have the help of the shinigami and a few other gifted humans. Yusuke, you and Kurama will meet up with Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th squad, and his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku. You two will be taking residence in Inoue Orihime's house, along with Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukaitaicho,"

"So what will I and the shrimp do?" Kuwabara asked, ignoring the heated glare he was receiving from a not so happy fire demon.

"You will make sure that Reikai isn't breach. While, Hiei, along with Mukuro will make sure that Aizen doesn't enlisted help from the Makai," Koemna instructed, "but don't worry, by time winter rolls around, you all will be in Karakura for the battle."

"Sweet!" everyone looked at Yusuke, as if he had lost his mind or something, "This means no school!"

"On the contrary, I've enrolled you and Kurama into Karakura High," Koemna added with a smirk.

"Ah hell no!" Yusuke said as he reigned his reiki gun, only to be stopped by Kurama.

"Yusuke's there is no need for you to blow off Koemna's head. Plus, Keiko drags you to school all the time," Kurama said with reason.

"But that's different! She's my girlfriend!"

"Hn. The detective never changes,"

"It's hard to believe he's saved the world over three times…"

"What a baby!"

"Hey! I heard you three! And the only baby here is Koemna!" Yusuke retorted.

Koemna watched the scene unfolded with infinite worry, 'Did I just leave the fate of the world in the hands of reckless teenagers?'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and leave any suggestions, corrections, or criticism. Oh yeah...and flames ARE NOT appreciated!**


	5. Mad? Why should I be mad?

**Hey everyone! :D **

**Thanks to all of those people who added this story to their favorite list or alert list!**

**Thanks to animegrlsteph for review as she always does. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, let's play a game...i'm definitely not a man or japanese...so that means that i definitely don't own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho. In fact, i only really own half of Sayu, for all you smart people out there whose figured it out already ;D  
**

* * *

Sayu sat silently in her seat passing her time by glaring at the 'strawberry' next to her. According to Sayu, the only reason she got detention was because of Ichigo's ridiculous behavior.

'Only ten more minutes, then I'm fucking outta here.'

Detention was more or less harmless expect the fact that Ichigo didn't seem bothered by her glares, in fact, he had been staring right back at her with a questioning look. Like the damn strawberry would figure her out, right!

"You two may leave now. I don't expect this to happen again, you two," Ochi-sensei instructed.

"Yes, Ochi-sensei," in what seemed like one swift movement, Sayu gathered her belongings and was out of that room. She was going to get as far away from Ichigo as she could. She'd rather not deal with the damn situation all together.

"Yo, Sayu! Wait up!" Ichigo yelled as he caught up with her in only a couple of seconds.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Sayu growled in irritation.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" Ichigo questioned, stopping Sayu in her tracks.

'Now, he wants to know what's wrong,' Sayu rolled her eyes, "Mad? Why should I be mad at you, Kurosaki? I don't get mad at some random person for nothing," Sayu stated with malice.

"Since when have I been some random person to you?" Ichigo shot back in a fiery tone.

'He's also had a short temper,' Sayu reminiscence momentarily, "Since you decided that she was more important than our friendship,"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked in shocked.

"Ruk-Nothing, just leave me alone, Kurosaki," Sayu murmured as she walked up to her apartment, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded.

Sayu had changed out of her school uniform into a big t-shirt and some sweats. She had already put some rice into the rice cooker and started cutting up the vegetables and meat. Sayu lived alone. Her father was a big business tycoon and was always on some sort of business trip. Not wanting the constant upheaval in her life, Sayu convinced her father to let her stay in Karakura. Of course, she went and visited him on breaks or he came whenever he could, though that was never often. Her mother…well Sayu doesn't know much about her mother. Her father refuses to tell her anything about her mother.

Sayu threw the veggies and pieces of meat into the frying pan and watched as the pan simmered. She was always so deep in thought and feeling more alone as the days went on. 'Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry' played in the silent apartment as Sayu grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"Hi, daddy," she said with a sugar coated tone. She did love her dad, though she never saw him. After five short minutes, her father hanged up, leaving Sayu all alone in the apartment once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and leave any suggestions or ideas! These things are always welcome! ;D  
**


	6. That voice? It couldn't be

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to animegrlsteph and yanza for reviewing my story!**

**i don't own Yu yu or Bleach**

**:D  
**

* * *

'What am I supposed to do? Sayu really hates my guts. But even worse I feel as if I'm losing control to him. Ever since my fight with Byakuya, he's been taunting me. I'll be swallowed up. What am I supposed to do?' Ichigo was removed from his thoughts as a knock came from the other side of his door.

"Ichigo, can I come in?" the voice of his younger sister, Karin, called out from behind the closed door.

Without a response from Ichigo, who sat up on his bed, Karin walked into the room with a serious look on her face.

"Ichigo, tell me the truth," she paused, "What's bothering you so much?"

"What do you mean? It's nothing," Ichigo said shortly, trying to wave his sister's suspicion off.

"I know, Ichigo! I know!!! You're a shinigami! Don't lie to me!" Karin shouted, catching Ichigo off guard.

Regaining his composure, Ichigo chuckled, "Me? A shinigami? Are you nuts? What are you talking about?"

"Ichigo! Stop lying to me! I've been noticing things for a long time now," Karin stated.

As Karin was about to explain herself, a hollow's spiritual pressure interrupted the awkward conversation. Ichigo shot up and opened his window.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Karin demanded.

"I'm sorry, Karin,"

**{Five Days Later}**

"Orihime, what happened to you?"

Orihime walked into Karakura high sporting some serious looking injuries after a five day absence.

"I…I fell down some stairs," Orihime said sheepishly while she scratched the back of her head.

"Stairs my ass!!!" Chizuru shouted in hysterics, "What really happened to you?"

Orihime laughed nervously and was coming up with an excuse while Sayu knocked Chizuru upside her head.

"Why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" Sayu lectured before turning to Orihime, "It's good to have you back, Orihime," Sayu genuinely smiled at Orihime.

"Oh? Sayu? I thought it was Tatsuki?"

Sayu sighed deeply, everyone seemed so out of it lately. Tatsuki was never really herself. Chad still hadn't returned to school. Orihime just returned looking like she had just lost a battle. And Ichigo, Ichigo went back to being his old broody self. Sayu wondered what had happened to everyone a couple days ago.

"Oh thank you so much, Sayu-chan!" Orihime said with her usual bubbly attitude.

"Orihime…,"

'That voice,' Sayu and Orihime turned around to a see a guilty ridden Ichigo standing before them. Orihime instantly brightened up. Sayu knew that Orihime had liked Ichigo for the longest time, it was so obvious.

"Kurosaki-kun! Yes,"

"I…forget it. It's nothing," Ichigo walked back over to the front desk and found sudden interest in his shoes.

"What's with him?" Chizuru questioned.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru, Sayu. I've got to go to the bathroom," Orihime left the room before Chizuru could even begin to protest. Sayu stood, a bystander, watching the scene unfold before her with envy. Ichigo didn't even say anything to her. No, all he cared about was Orihime. Sayu gritted her teeth, this was what she asked for. She had always been a possessive person, it was one of her most unwelcome traits.

Sayu walked over to the window ledge and gazed outside, tuning the entire class out.

**{Karakura High School Halls}**

"So…which classroom, is it?"

"I don't know,"

"What? I thought you wrote it down,"

"I did. But I lost it,"

"You what? You lost it?!?"

"Relax. All we have to do is search for his spiritual pressure,"

"It's my first time in one of these things! It's hard to control my spiritual pressure because…,"

"You suck?"

"I don't suck! Anyways, why are you so calm?"

"Argh! This thing is so uncomfortable!"

"Just tuck your shirt in, like the rest of us,"

"Are you insane? Then where would I put my wooden sword! You've should've let me bring a real sword!"

"It wasn't us. It's the law,"

"NO SWORDS!!! That's a stupid law!"

"Shut up! You're making a scene,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Yes sir,"

By now a crowd had gathered in the halls of Karakura high watching the commotion.

**{Classroom 1-3}**

Sayu, like the rest of her classmates had turned her attention to the door because of the raucous that had been coming from outside of it.

The door flew open, revealing five people Sayu had never seen before.

"Hey! How've you been Ichigo!" the red head announced.

The bummed look on Ichigo's face turned to one of shock.

"Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku! Toshiro!" he exclaimed in shock.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you," the short boy with white hair shot back.

'Taicho? Ichigo really knows these people,' Sayu's eye twitched as she continued watching the commotion before her.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said, getting in Renji's face.

"We're on a mission: help the deputy shinigami prepare for battle with the arrancars!"

'Battle? Shinigami? Is this Renji guy serious?' Sayu thought in utter disbelief.

"Arran-who?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"You don't even know, who've you been fighting?"

"Baka. They're the guys that kicked your ass the other day,"

Sayu gulped, 'That voice! It couldn't be,'

Sayu turned around to come face to face…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review, give suggestions, you know the deal!  
**


	7. RuRukia

**Hey Everyone!**

**;D**

**So here's another chapter of this lovely bleach and yyh crossover. No, the yu yu gang isn't in this chapter either...but no worries! They be appearing very shortly! **

**I'm kind of stuck on my other story, so i'll be working on this one until i figure out where i'm going with that one.**

**Oh, so i'm definitely not japanese or an old man. I was only like a little kid in 1992...so i can't possible own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. They did come out around the same time, didn't they?**

**;D  
**

* * *

"Rukia…,"

Ichigo stared wided eyed at the petite shinigami as she took a strong stance on the window ledge. Sayu's eyes narrowed at the mere sight of this Rukia Kuchiki. The same Rukia Kuchiki-who disappeared and no one seemed to remember but Sayu. The same Rukia Kuchiki-who in Sayu's eyes-caused the rift that was growing between her and Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo!" Rukia greeted with a warm smile.

Everyone in the back of the classroom stood shocked as the scene continued to play out before them.

"Hey, did she just come through the window?"

"Hello? Ichigo, are these friends of yours?" Chizuru's question went unanswered as Ichigo continued to stare dumbfounded at Rukia.

"Ru…Rukia…,"

Without a second hestitation, Rukia kicked Ichigo right in the jaw.

"What was that for?!?" Ichigo screamed as blood gushed out of his nose.

Rukia continued slapping him around.

"Hey!!!" Ichigo shouted in fury.

"Look at yourself, moron," Rukia shouted right back in his face.

"Wha?" Ichigo muttered in confusion as Rukia pulled out her soul remover glove and took Ichigo's soul out of his body. She dragged him out the window.

"Come with me!!!"

"Hey? What're you doing? Hey, where are we-,"

**{Classroom 1-3}**

Sayu continued watching as Rukia and a black kimono dressed Ichigo ran out the window. She had seen this picture many times before, but she never confronted Ichigo about it. It was one of the many unasked questions that Sayu had.

"Just as we expected," Matsumoto stated.

"Hmph. That clown," Renji said sardonically.

"Did you see his face? He could use a good thrashing," Ikkaku added.

Sayu turned her attention back to the newcomers, mostly the boy with the white hair with the aqua blue eyes. He stared at Sayu as if he had seen her before, though she's absolutely sure she's never seen that kid in her life. Sayu pondered this for a quick second until her temple started throbbing. She recognized this pain. She hadn't gotten a headache like this since Rukia up and disappeared.

"Oh? I thought that look was kind of sweet,"

"What! Are you out of your mind?"

"I wasn't asking for your approval, Yumichika,"

"Then whose approval were you seeking? Ikkaku's?"

"Leave me out of this,"

Hitsugaya, who had remained silent for a time being now, was losing his temper slowly and slowly. Dealing with Matsumoto was more than enough, but dealing with two 11th squad cronies…that was just suicide. Though, he couldn't get the feeling that the girl by the window resembled someone he'd seen recently. He just couldn't place who it was.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Hitsugaya shouted as he thought, 'Why'd I volunteer for this?'

Sayu was now massaging her temples as the pain seemed to grow more and more immense by the moment. This had happened frequently after Rukia showed up but Sayu could never really figure out why. All she knew was that once Rukia disappeared the headaches didn't reoccur as much. She picked up her belongings as the bald guy and just asked which one of her classmates had called him 'baldy'.

Sayu gritted her teeth in pain, "Excuse me," she said quietly as she shoved past the newcomers, ignoring the pointed look she had been receiving from the white haired boy and the lady with a big chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! I appreciate suggestion, corrections, or ways i can improve the fanfic. However, flames are not welcome because if you really wanna take the time to write a flame...you must really like the story.....Lol. I have no idea what i just said. **

**Bye!  
**


	8. What is this a pinic!

**So hey everyone! Here's another chapter!**

**I've hit a little snag but i sorta have a fix. The whole headache situation, most of you took as awareness probably...not what i intended. I'm not entirely sure where i am going with that. So if you guys could make some suggestions about why the headaches are affecting Sayu it would be helpful!**

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed.**

**OH and i certainly don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach.  
**

* * *

"So give it to me. What are these arrancar? And why are they after me?" Ichigo asked as he got settled on his desk chair.

"Wait. Let us tell you," Ichigo's ceiling light came undone as Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came out through the hole.

"H-how'd you guys get in there? And what'd you do to my light?!?" Ichigo shouted as the four shinigami got settled on Ichigo's bed.

"Ikkaku's head is like a light bulb!" Matsumoto said in a cheery tone.

"What was that?" Ikkaku asked sharply.

"Arrancars are hollows that have removed their masks in an effort to acquire the powers of both a shinigami and a hollow. They are few in number and still fewer are ever developed their powers. Then Aizen and his hogyoku came and suddenly we have fully developed arrancars to deal with like those two you encountered the other day. Are you following me?" Renji explained as Rukia presented bunny illustrations to accompany Renji's story.

"Yeah. But the visual presentation leaves something to be desired," Ichigo said dryly, earning him a sketchbook thrown in his face.

"Initially, the soul society was going to monitor things until Aizen made a move. We'd just lost three captains and we needed more time to rebuild our forces. But these fully developed accanars showed up sooner than we expected and when they came to the world of the living we had to take action. So we were chosen," Renji stated.

"Who picked you guys?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"General Yamamoto. Until the next central 46 is picked, he is commander in chief. Rukia was chosen because she knows you best,"

"That's not true! I was chosen for my ability," Rukia protested.

Renji ignored her, "And I was chosen because I'm quick and have extensive combat experience and I know Rukia. Then I was told to choose a combat team outside of the captain class. So I asked Ikkaku to accompany me. Then Yumichika decided to come along and Rangiku heard the commotion and didn't want to miss the fun. And because Rangiku was coming, Hitsugaya-taicho reluctantly came along to keep an eye on us," Renji went on.

"What is this, a pinic!" Ichigo said sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"In any case, Aizen definitely has his eyes on you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Hitsugaya statement, revealing his presence.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taicho! There's the party pooper who wouldn't hide in the attic with us!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Were you waiting outside for someone to open the window? Not too smart. Boys with white hair aren't exactly a common sight around here," Renji commented.

Hitsugaya growled, "I'll remember this when we get back,"

"It's true that an arrancar is a hollow that torn off its mask. But removing the mask off a random hollow won't produce an effective arrancar," Hitsugaya paused, "If someone really wanted to create an army of arrancar to wage a war on the soul society, they'd start with hollows menos level and above."

"Menos and above? You mean theres a class above menos," Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya sighed and switched his position, "Yes. To be more precise, there are three levels of menos. First the gillians-they're the lowest class, the foot soldiers. The menos you fought before coming to the soul society was just a gillian."

"That was…just a foot soldier," Ichigo murmured as realization flashed in his eyes.

"Gillians are gigantic, but slow. They have the intelligence of wild animals. Basically, nothing for a captain-level shinigami to handle. The next class is more problematic. The adjuchas. They're smaller than the gillians and fewer in number. But they're highly intelligent and much more dangerous. The adjuchas give orders to the gillians. Then there's the vasto-lords. They are about the size of humans. Only a few of them exist in all of Huenco Muendo. Now heres the really bad news. The vasto-lords are more powerful than the captains! And even worse, we're already down three captains. And if Aizen has ten or more vasto-lords under his command then we're doomed."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review and make those suggestions!  
**


	9. You're staying here! No, not you!

**Hey Everyone!**

**My, my, my-it has been an uber long time! **

**Well, nothings changed. I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!**

**OH and i still need suggestions with what the headache should be....!  
**

* * *

Sayu stood wobbly outside of the Kurosaki clinic. She would have gone to the hospital but she knew she couldn't trust her body to take her all the way to the hospital. She knocked on the door, bracing against the frame as the headache continued to grow.

"Hello. Oh-Sayu!" Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, opened the door, "Sayu, are you okay?"

Sayu forced a small smile, "Please Yuzu, get your dad before-," Sayu noticed everything around her started going black as she was falling into Yuzu's arms.

"Dad! Karin! It's Sayu. Please someone help her," Yuzu screamed frantically as Karin and Isshin came quickly.

"Sayu? I haven't seen her in months. She used to hang around nii-chan all the time," Karin said as Isshin proceeded to lift Sayu up and place her on the couch.

"Yuzu, go and get some hot water! Karin, grab some towels and a thermometer!" Isshin barked as he grabbed his doctor's sack.

**{Ichigo's Room}**

"Ah ha! Now I get it!"

Renji and Matsumoto were messing with Kon's soul candy.

"So that's why it can move around. It's a gikongan. For a second, I thought it was some kind of fancy wind up toy," Renji stated as he closely examined Kon's soul candy.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out in annoyance.

"I've never seen anyone use a gikongan in a teddy bear before. I didn't know it worked with stuffed animals. Those R&D guys do some crazy stuff," Matsumoto added as she stared at Kon.

"You guys!" Ichigo called out again.

"What?" Renji asked, turning his attention to Ichigo.

"When are you guys leaving?" Ichigo questioned.

"We're not. We're staying here until the fight with the arrancars is over," Renji stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? But where are you guys gonna sleep and stuff? There 's not enough room here," Ichigo stated.

"What! Not even for me?" Matsumoto pouted.

"You?! Especially not you! Did you think you could just make yourselves at home here?!?" Ichigo shouted, getting flustered.

Matsumoto started unbuttoning her shirt, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Button that back up! Even if you unbutton your shirt, I won't let you stay here!" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment while only covering one eye.

"So why don't you cover that other eye of yours," Rukia added dryly.

"Oh well, I'll go and stay at Orihime's," Matsumoto said cheerily as everyone relocated outside via Ichigo's window.

"Orihime? Have you asked her yet?"

Matsumoto smiled, "Nope! But she won't turn me down!"

Matsumoto now turned to her captain, "Wanna come with me, taicho?"

"No way," Hitsugaya said icily.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

"For you,"

And with that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were on their way

Ikkaku turned to Yumichika, "Let's go,"

"Got somewhere in mind?" Ichigo asked lightly.

"Of course not, but don't worry. We never had any intentions of asking you for a place to stay," Yumichika answered.

"We'll find our own beds, thank you,"

And with that short conversation, the third and fifth seat of squad 11 was gone.

"Well, I guess I'm off too," Renji said.

"To where?"

"I'll go to Urahara's. Got some things I want to ask him,"

And with that, the only shinigami left was Rukia.

Ichigo shot a suspicious look at Rukia, "So what about you?"

"Why would I sleep anywhere else?"

"Rukia! My family already saw you! What are you going to tell them?"

**{Kurosaki Entrance}**

"And so I lost everything! I don't even have food!"

Rukia's story had Isshin and Yuzu in tears.

"Let her stay with us, dad!"

"Of course, Yuzu! You can stay as long as you like," Isshin said in hysterics.

Karin shot a suspicious look at Ichigo and Rukia before heading into the living room.

**{Karin's and Yuzu's Room}**

"Huh? They put me with your sisters?" Rukia seemed appalled.

"Yup. That would be the normal thing to do," Ichigo said dryly.

"But I was going to sleep in your closet!"

"Hey, don't complain to me. Tell my dad," Ichigo sighed.

"Hey Ichigo! Come down here!" Karin called from the living room.

"Stay put," Ichigo said as he headed downstairs to see what Karin needed.

**{Kurosaki Living Room}**

Sayu woke up feeling a bit groggy as she instantly recongnized the Kurosaki living room. Karin, Ichigo's other sisters, was in the room looking expectantly at the archway.

"Eh, Karin…," Sayu called softly causing the black hair girl to look back at her.

"Oh, Sayu, you're awake," Karin smiled slightly; relief seemed to rush over her demeanor.

"Yes, Karin," Ichigo, the object of Sayu's hatred, walked into the room, "Oi, Sayu! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern, catching Sayu completely off guard.

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about, Kurosaki. Just a little headache," Sayu murmured with less malice than she intended.

Karin snorted, "Just a little headache that you passed out from on our front door."

Ichigo looked aghast, "Sayu, are you sure that you're okay?" he asked reaching out to feel Sayu's forehead.

Sayu swatted Ichigo's hand away, "Yes. I think I know when I'm fine or not. It's not a big deal."

"Bull shit! Just drop your fucking grudge for one stupid second and let me help you," Ichigo protested immediately.

"I don't need your help, Kurosaki. Just leave me alone," Sayu spat, once again with less malice than she intended.

"You're full of shit. You don't even mean that! You're just being an uptight brat right now!" Ichigo shouted in fury.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now," Sayu announced grudgingly as she went to grab her coat.

"Sayu! Wait, you can't go out like that! What if you pass out again?" Karin grabbed onto Sayu's sleeve in protest.

"You're going to stay your ass here, whether you like it or not," Ichigo demanded.

"You're not my father, Kurosaki. And I'll be okay Karin," Sayu stated as she walked out the door.

"God damn it! What is it going to take to get through to her!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"What did you do, nii-chan?" Karin asked, though her question was completely ignored.

"She's more stubborn than you, Ichigo," Rukia commented from the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please rate and review! **

**Oh and don't forget to give me suggestions!  
**


	10. A pissed off Yusuke, at your service

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the unusually long wait. There just been a lot of things going on right now, but don't worry i haven't given up on you guys yet!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next installment!**

**Oh, and i do not happen to own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach but i do happen to have a dollar to my name.**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and gave me suggestions!  
**

* * *

Yusuke waltzed into Koemna's office about twenty minutes after Koemna had specifically instructed him to be there at 8 am sharp. Yusuke scoffed, the great Yusuke Urameshi doesn't wake up for anyone, especially some toddler ruler of Reikai.

"Yusuke, I told you to be here at 8 am in sharp!" Koemna shouted, already blue in the face. Apparently, he had been ranting to both Kurama and Botan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby breath. At least, I decided to show up," Yusuke grumbled crankily.

"Yusuke has a good point, Koemna-sama," Botan chimed.

"Yes, anyways, ready to go, Yusuke?" Kurama asked motioning to the portal in Koemna's wall, drawing in random papers that were lying around in Koemna's office.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Yusuke muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Kurama, Yusuke, make sure you keep me updated periodically."

"The fox is gonna do that," Yusuke said, immediately passing on the responsibility to Kurama, the more responsible of the two.

Kurama just sighed; it was just like the old days.

"Please be careful, you two," Botan chimed sincerely.

"See ya on the flip side," Yusuke said waving the toddler ruler and the grim reaper off.

"I'll be sure to keep you updated," Kurama stated before following after Yusuke.

"Koemna-sama? Aren't you the least bit worried about them dying?" Botan asked grimly.

"Nope! Not at all! Better them than me any day!" Koemna's statement caused Botan to anime fall. Fortunately, the portal had already closed, saving Koemna's bum.

**{Karakura Streets}**

"So taicho, where are we going to meet the Reikai lackies?" Matsumoto yarned as she followed Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Matsumoto! These guys hold the same or more authority than General Yamamoto. They answer directly to Koemna-sama," Hitsugaya growled.

"Hopefully, they don't have sticks up their asses like a certain taicho I know," Matsumoto muttered.

"What was that?" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Oh, nothing taicho! You should chill though, isn't that like your specialty. Why are you always so worked up," Matsumoto stated lightly, though her tone was laced with concern.

"Whatever. Yusuke Urameshi and Kurama Minamono should be arriving any moment now," Hitsugaya stopped in a more secluded area of the park.

"I wonder if they like sake. Maybe we could have a sake party together. I really want some sake, I wonder if Orihime has sake," Matsumoto ranted on, much to the growing displeasure of Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto?!? Shut up!"

Before Matsumoto could add her light hearted comment, a bright light engulfed the secluded area, momentarily blinding Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"Damn toddler! Sending us through a screwy portal! That thing was going to collapse in on us!" came the aggravated, masculine voice as the light started to dim. Within a few short minutes, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto regained their vision.

"Yusuke, calm down- we at least made it safely," another, obviously more calm, male voice said.

Now, Hitsugaya could make out two males standing only a couple of yards away from them. The shorter of the two males was obviously the one that was pissed off. His chocolate brown eyes were hardened with anger. His dark brown hair was slicked back in a street thug fashion with way too much gel. According the one page file Hitsugaya had received on each member of the Reikai Tantei, this was their leader- Yusuke Urameshi. His companion was taller than him and held much more grace. He had red hair about as long as Matsumoto's. He had emerald eyes, probably greener than Hitsugaya's own aqua eyes. His seemed a whole lot wiser than his physical appearance conveyed. According the files, this was the strategist of the Reikai Tantei- Kurama.

"Ahem," Hitsugaya cleared his throat, catching both of the males' attentions.

"I presume you're Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I'm Kurama Minamono and this is-,"

"A fucking pissed off, Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke grumbled, cutting Kurama off.

"Yes, General Yamamoto gave us a file on both of you. I am Hitsugaya-taicho, taicho of the tenth squad of the Gotei 13 and this is-"

"A very sake deprived, Rangiku Matsumoto, at your service," Matsumoto stated, cutting off Hitsugaya, "Do any of you by the chance like sake too?"

"And here I thought all of you shinigami people would have been like Botan or worse like the toddler," Yusuke grinned, "And yes I do love me some sake."

Kurama sighed in relief, he was afraid that there would be some tension between the two factions.

"Damn lady! You have a huge ass chest! Damn, I bet you got some back problems! Do they even make a bra size for breasts that big," Yusuke blurted out, letting his thoughts escape his mind.

"I know! Sometimes when I fall asleep on my face, my breasts start to suffocate me because their so big!" Matsumoto added cheerily.

Kurama and Hitsugaya sweat dropped at the two before starting a conversation of their own.

"So could you enlighten us on the current situation, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kurama asked, getting down to business.

"Sure, but we should head over to Orihime Inoue's apartment before it gets too late. I also have a couple questions for you and your companion," Hitsugaya stated, in all actuality he was relieved that Kurama was as reckless as his other companion.

"Of course---my lord, we're heading out now," Kurama said to catch Yusuke's attention.

"Fox, how many fucking times do I got to tell you that I hate being called my lord! Enki is ruler of the Makai not me!" Yusuke grumbled, the fox only like to get under his skin some times.

"Matsumoto, let's go now," Hitsugaya barked.

"Yes, taicho!" she said cheerily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and i do approve of constructive critcism. **

**See ya next time!  
**


	11. Yeah,so what if Emna fired me?

**Hi!**

**Here's another chapter to my fanfic, which happens to be AU. **

**Thanks to Yanza, BratCat, and Charmane for their reviews which are really appreciated. Also, thanks to odin13 for help me out with a few kinks in my story!**

**I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach, so yeah please don't sue me.  
**

* * *

"Spend the night? Here?" Orihime stared at a cheery Matsumoto, an irritated Hitsugaya and two guys who looked just as confused as she was.

"It's okay with me, but….why my-Ow!"

Matsumoto attacked Orihime in an embrace, "I'll take that as a yes! I knew you wouldn't turn me away! That's what I love about you, Orihime!"

Matsumoto waltzed into the apartment, momentarily forgetting all about Hitsugaya, Kurama, and Yusuke.

"Now that that's settled, can I take a bath? I really need one," Matsumoto rambled on.

"Oh. The bath is this way," Orihime mumbled, her attention on the newcomers especially Yusuke.

"Why don't you take yours first?"

"Huh? I already took one. Ow, ow, ow! You're hurting me, Rangiku!!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Matsumoto turned towards Kurama and Yusuke, "This cutie right here is Kurama and that guy next to him is Yusuke, he's pretty cool," Matsumoto said cheerily.

"Hi! I'm Inoue Orihime," Orihime said sheepishly.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your home," Kurama said politely.

"Yeah, thanks," Yusuke said shortly, not missing the look of de ja vu that Orihime seemed to be giving him.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

{Living Room}

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hitsugaya made themselves comfortable around Orihime's coffee table. Yusuke was slightly irritable with the constant looks of de ja vu that every person he met here was giving him. It was like someone was walking around this town that could pass as his twin or maybe a cousin. Kurama gave Yusuke a calculated look which Hitsugaya didn't miss.

"So what has Koemna-sama informed you about already?" Hitsugaya muttered before taking a sip from his luke warm tea.

"That an ex-shinigami, Aizen, is planning on overthrowing the soul society, obliterating this town in his attempt. Oh and his army is a bunch of soul suckers," Yusuke answered shortly.

'He's very similar to Kurosaki, maybe more rash and definitely more dangerous,' Hitsugaya commented silently to himself.

"What exactly are we going up against?" Kurama asked, ignoring Yusuke's short and angry description of the current situation.

"Arrancars. You guys do have some sort of knowledge about hollows, right?" Hitsugaya asked, hoping they wouldn't need as much of an explanation as Kurosaki.

"Well, the toddler said that hollows are human's that have lost their souls while in….what ever that place is called," Yusuke stated.

'Has no respect authority either,' Hitsugaya grumbled silently in his mind.

"Limbo. From what I've learned, hollows have classes sort of like our demon classes," Kurama added.

"Yes, well the basic version of the mission is since Aizen has been in Huenco Muendo , he's been able to create a various amount of effective arrancars. We're not entirely sure how many he has in his command," Hitsugaya explained. He had a feeling that Kurama would get it with out much explanation and Yusuke seemed like fight now, ask questions later type.

"That certainly is a problem."

"You shinigami are no better than the stupid toddler! Why the hell did I even agree to this in the first place?" Yusuke growled, "And yes, I do refer to the great Koemna-sama as toddler," Yusuke stated in response to Hitsugaya's disapproving look.

'Straight forward, very good quality but also a weakness.'

"Please excuse, Yusuke. He loves to play hero and complain all the way through," Kurama said lightly.

"What was that fox?" Yusuke snapped.

"Nothing, my lord," Kurama responded.

"Whatever."

"So what exactly are you two? You don't have a shinigami's reiki," Hitsugaya asked. The files he had received only had the very basic of information.

"We're demons," Yusuke answered.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in confusion. According to what was known in the Soul Society, Reikai was the ruling force against demons: their equivalent to hollows in the Soul Society.

"Well, actually, we both sort of half demons, by different means," Kurama answered.

"What?"

"I'm a mazaku demon. It was dormant in my blood or something like that," Yusuke answered as best he could.

"I'm a kitsune or more a kitsune's soul in a human body," Kurama answered.

Hitsugaya stared in confusion, in all his life as a shinigami, he has heard and seen the craziest things but this definitely took the cake.

"How are two demons working for Koemna? I thought…,"

"Correction. We don't work for Koemna anymore," Yusuke stated sourly.

"What? If you're not working for Koemna, why are you two here?" Hitsugaya asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, despite the fact that we're not working with Koemna anymore, we still do have good relations with the ruler of Reikai," Kurama answered.

"Speak for yourself, fox boy," Yusuke growled, " Koemna's dear ol' daddy fired my ass," he added shortly.

"You see Yusuke used to be human until his fight with Sensui, the spirit detective before him, then his demon blood awoken," Kurama said shortly, trying to help the young taicho's confusion.

"What? How do you go from human to demon?" Hitsugaya muttered.

"It's a long story that is completely besides the point. All you need to know is that we're on your side," Yusuke grumbled.

"Yes, our pasts aren't important. You'll just going to have to learn to have trust in us," Kurama added.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion, he didn't know whether he could trust them or not. All he knew is that they had experience and that was something the Soul Society could use at the moment.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and tell your friends, if you want to. Constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome.

* * *

  
**


	12. Great, we have reiki, so we're screwed

**Hi everyone! **

**Here's another chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy.**

**This fight scene is so hard to write, cause you have to add in Kurama and Yusuke...so if it sucks....don't kill me. Yeah, i could really use some suggestions with how to incoporate Yusuke and Kurama into the main battles of the arrancar ark.**

**Thanks to all of you faithful readers who always reviews, your thoughts are truly appreciated.**

**Oh, i don't any any rights what so ever to either Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. So don't sue me, okay?  
**

* * *

Sayu growled as the night wind blew, chilling her bones. Instead of returning to her apartment as she originally intended, she decided to head down to the park. She would always go to the swings when ever she was angry or sad, well, when she was younger of course.

She plopped down onto one of the swings and stared up at the night sky.

"The sky's disturbed," she commented as she gazed up at the night sky, sensing five, no six foreign presences. It was hard to explain-she was able to sense and see out of the ordinary things.

Her headache was starting return as the presences became more and more apparent. It felt like there was an excessive pressure on her brain.

"Damn!" she gritted her teeth.

"My, my, my! What do we have here?"

**{Somewhere in Karakura}**

A lone arrancar sat on a rooftop, bidding his time until his comrades decided to show up. Only minutes later, five other arrancars showed up surrounding the once lone arrancar.

"Is this everyone?" he asked calmly, opening one eye, "Anybody see you?"

"Of course not."

"I felt a number of strong reikis on the way here contary to Ulquiorra's report," another arrancar mentioned.

"Hmph!" the orginal arrancar snorted, "Open your pesquisas all the way!"

A ring surrounded the arrancars as they fully opened their senses.

"Just as I thought! They called for reinforcements from the Soul Society. This wouldn't have happened if that idiot had just killed that damn boy," the arrancar growled before turning to his team.

"D-roy! Shawlong! Edorad! Ilfort! Nakim! Everybody ready?" he asked, earning a simultaneous nod from the others.

"If they have any reiki at all…annihilate them!" the arrancar grinned maliciously, "Have we located them all?"

"Let's go and don't let a single one escape!!!"

**{Ichigo's Room}**

Ichigo growled as he pulled Rukia into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck is her problem? What the hell did I-OW!" Ichigo shouted in response to being punched in the gut by Rukia.

"Just let her be. She'll come around if she wants to, plus-," Rukia paused when foreign reikis became evident.

"This reiki! It's them! Rukia! I feel it!" Ichigo shouted, the previous subject completely forgotten now.

"One…two…six of them? That's way too many!" Rukia stated as she read the report of her cell phone.

"Are they coming this way?"

"Not yet. They just seem to be probing for reikis at the moment," Rukia said flatly as sweat rolled down her brow.

"How come?" Ichigo shouted, his nerves going crazy at the moment.

"Ichigo…this is bad! They're making a hit list…they're…they're going to kill everybody who has even the slightest hint of reiki," Rukia revealed.

Ichigo whipped out his deputy shinigami badge, "Uryu's at zero right now! But what about Orihime and Chad?!?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho are with Orihime. They should be able to protect her. But Chad…one of them is coming this way!"

**{Orihime's apartment}**

Hitsugaya popped a gigonkan into his mouth and appeared in his shinigami form.

"Is it them?" Yusuke asked, following Hitsugaya to the roof.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered shortly, "Hide yourself!" he instructed his gigai.

"Yes sir!"

Yusuke and Kurama stood apprehensively on the roof top as Matsumoto appeared beside her taicho.

"Taicho!"

"Where is Orihime Inoue?" Hitsugaya asked.

"My gigai is with her, it will keep her out of the fight. But the report says that they're making a hit list. Anyone that has even the slightest hint of reiki is being targeted," Matsumoto answered.

"Shit! This town has an unusual amount of humans with high reiki," Hitsugaya growled.

"That doesn't make sense. Doesn't Aizen need the concentration of reiki to make the key?" Kurama added.

"Well, right now, that's besides the point. We should kick their asses now, then get our answers later," Yusuke stated.

"Well, there are only six of them. As long as we run resistance to the arrancars, we should be able to stop them," Kurama suggested, pulling a rose seed from his hair.

"Yes, if we can defeat them. Get ready, here they come," Hitsugaya said flatly.

"A pleasure to meet you all."

Two arrancars appeared at a very impressive speed in front of Matsumoto, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hitsugaya. The arrancar pulled out his sword and lunged forward only to be blocked by hyourinmaru.

"I'm arrancar no. 11…Shawlong."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, taicho of squad 10."

The blades disconnected throwing Hitsugaya and Shawlong back.

"The taicho of squad 10, eh? Splendid. Looks like I hit the jack pot," Shawlong grinned.

"No. More like you crapped out," Hitsugaya stated coldly.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**Like i said before, i need to ideas or suggestions on how to incoporate Yusuke and Kurama into the battle. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
**


	13. Just don't kill me

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next installment of my fanfic!**

**I am kinda iffy about this chapter, mostly because i am horrible with fight scenes. So if it sucks, i'm sorry but suggestions are always welcome.**

**Also, i would personally like to thank Black Dragon Wave Master and Yanza for their input on how i should incorporate Yusuke and Kurama. Also, i would like to thank Charmane and Animegrlsteph for their reviews.**

**Well, the yu yu gang doesn't appear in this chapter but they will definitely join the battle next chapter!**

**I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. I really wish i did but i don't so don't sue me.  
**

* * *

"My, my, my. What do we have here?"

Sayu looked up to find a man, around her father's age, walking towards her at a casual pace. He had faded blonde hair and had a shadow, created by his green and white stripped hat, caste over his eyes. He wore a matching green and white outfit with wooden clog ordaining his feet. He covered his mouth with a white fan.

"Great! Now I'm hallucinating," Sayu grumbled as pain continued to shoot through her head.

"Ms. Urameshi---I presume you're in a lot of pain right now," the man grinned, seeming to thoroughly enjoy stating obvious things.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

The man's grin grew wider, "You're just like him. I'm Kisuke Urahara and I can help you with those reoccurring headaches of yours,"

"What? How'd you know about my reoccurring headaches? I never told any---oh god! You're a crazy old pedophile aren't you?" Sayu stood up abruptly, only to stagger a bit and fall hard on her knees and palms. These headaches always seemed to be screwing with her balance.

"Crazy---yes, I am. Old---you have no idea how old I am, Ms. Urameshi but a pedophile---not so much. If you don't let me help you, your built up reiki will become a beacon for hollows and your undoing," Urahara said solemnly.

"Hollows? Reiki? What crazy---Ow!" Sayu screamed out in pain.

"What will it be, Ms. Urameshi?"

"Fine. Fine. I'll let you help me as long as you don't try to molest me," Sayu said through gritted teeth.

"Good to see that even in all the pain you haven't lost that smart mouth of yours."

**{With Chad}**

"Wait! Chad! I'm not done healing you!"

Chad thoroughly examined his arm before saying, "its okay. I'm fine. Go back to Orihime's place and finish healing her."

Not waiting for a response, Chad ran out of his apartment only to run straight into an arrancar.

"Aw, rats, you're no shinigami. No good," the arrancar lunged forward aiming for Chad's heart. Chad closed his eyes in anticipation for the fatal blow, but the arrancar's attack never made contact.

"You shouldn't evaluate your attack until after you've won the fight," Ichigo swatted the arrancar's hand away.

"Heh! I guess you're right. So after I kill you, I'll tell the others that none of you guys were any good!" the arrancar lunged once again, only to be blocked by zangetsu.

'He would have killed me. If Ichigo hadn't shown up when he did, I'd be dead for sure,' Chad contemplated numbly as the realization of what could have happened to him.

"Chad…step back, okay?" Ichigo muttered, not even giving Chad a second glance.

"W…wait, Ichigo! That girl healed me!" Chad said in protest.

"Chad! Please let me handle this," Ichigo said, leaving no room for argument.

Chad sighed deeply, "Oh okay. It's all yours, Ichigo," Chad stated shortly before turning and running off. Rukia running towards the fight nearly ran into Chad, who just kept running.

"Let's see…how should I kill you?" the arrancar contemplated amusedly.

"Is that you, Rukia?" Ichigo asked in response to the shinigami's reiki.

"Yes. I saw Chad on the way here," Rukia paused, "what did you say to him?"

"Nothing. I just told him to stay back and let me handle this."

Rukia studied Ichigo closely and saw that his brow was creased with tension.

"Step back, Ichigo," Rukia commanded.

Ichigo looked back, "Huh?!? What did you s---hey, that's a,"

Rukia popped a gigonkan into her mouth from her gigonkan dispenser, "Step back and let me handle this. You're too tense," a cloud of white smoke surrounded Rukia, "You could get yourself killed fighting like this," the cloud of smoke cleared revealing Rukia's shinigami form and Chappy Rukia.

"Rukia, you….got your powers back?" Ichigo stated in surprise.

"Surprised?" Rukia smirked, "I couldn't get my powers back before because I was in that gigai of Urahara's but I discarded it and lived in the Soul Society for a while, so naturally I regained my reiki."

"Rukia."

"Hop!!!" Chappy Rukia pounced onto Ichigo grasping him in a vice like grip.

"Whoa! Who are you!" Ichigo screamed in surprise and pain.

"You heard the lady! Step back, hop!" Chappy Rukia said cheerily.

"That's Chappy, the most popular gigonkan with female shinigami. I was trying to buy Chappy when I ended up with Kon by mistake," Rukia explained nonchalantly.

"What? This thing was supposed to be in my body?"

"That's right, hop!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad it was Kon!!!"

The arrancar, growing tired of their childish antics, lunged forward hoping to gain an advantage on a unprepared Rukia. Fortunately, Rukia reacted quickly pulling out of her zanpaku-to to block the shinigami's hand.

"Arrancar # 16, D-Roy," the arrancar said shortly.

"13th squad,"

"Don't bother," D-Roy said interrupting Rukia, "I don't waste time learning the names of those I kill."

"I see," Rukia pushed herself back, "then at least remember the name of my zanpaku-to. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia stared emotionlessly at a shocked D-Roy, "Dance #1, Tsukishiro," Rukia made a circle around D-Roy, who seemed not to be comprehend the situation before him.

The ground was beginning to disintegrate.

"What is this?" D-Roy jumped into the air, a smug look appearing on his face, "Ha! Too bound, shinigami! The sky is my domain! A zanpaku-to that freezes the ground isn't worth much in aerial combat!!!"

Rukia look unnerved, "Actually, Sode no Shirayuki doesn't freeze the ground," a white pole of ice encased D-Roy, "its domain is everything within the circle."

Rukia turned around and started heading back towards Ichigo and Chappy Rukia.

"Yee-ow!"

"If you won't be still on your own, I'll make you!!! Hop!"

"Stop saying hop! I can't be still! You're hurting me! Let go!" Ichigo screeched, "Ow! You're gonna break my arm! I'll kill you!"

"No, you won't! I'll kill you before you can kill me. Hop!"

"Wait! Your just supposed to hold me down!" Ichigo screeched as Chappy Rukia wore a menacing mask.

"Arm wrench. Hop!"

"What are you fools doing?" Rukia said flatly, not entertained by the scene before her.

Ichigo looked upward to see the usually short Rukia, looming over him.

"Rukia! Are you okay? What happened to that guy? Did you get him?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Of course, I'm here aren't I?" Rukia scoffed slightly as she placed her zanpaku-to on her shoulder.

"Hey…that zanpaku-to…," Ichigo muttered as he looked it over.

"That's Sode no Shirayuki," Chappy Rukia answered, "Lady Rukia's ice and snow type zanpaku-to. It's currently the most beautiful zanpaku-to in the Soul Society," Ichigo looked at Chappy Rukia curiously as she continued on, "It's blade, guard, hilt…a completely white zanpaku-to. Hop!"

Ichigo snorted, "Way to ruin to the mood."

"Lady Rukia has skills to be a seated officer. Hop," Chappy Rukia ignored Ichigo's comment, "but the work of seated officer is much more dangerous than that of a regular shinigami. So a certain person, who didn't want Lady Rukia to be exposed, pulled some strings and had her removed as a seated officer candidate."

"A certain person?" Ichigo asked with interest.

"Yes. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. Hop."

"I really don't think this exposition is really for you. Now would you mind getting off of me?" Ichigo asked flatly.

"Arm wrench, hop!"

"Ouch!"

"You guys are still playing around? That's enough. Hurry up and…,"

All of a sudden another arrancar showed up, catching both Rukia and Ichigo off guard.

"What? D-Roy got himself killed already? Aw, well I guess I'll have to kill you both myself! Arrancar #6, Grimmjow," the arrancar, now showing himself, "Nice to meet you, shinigami," he said pointedly to Ichigo.

"So which is it?" Grimmjow approached Rukia and Ichigo, "So which one of you is the stronger one?"

Rukia went wide eyed, "Ichigo! Retreat!" she screamed realizing the severity of the oncoming situation.

Before she could even pull out her zanpaku-to, Grimmjow stabbed Rukia in the stomach.

"Not you. Just as I thought,"

Ichigo looked back watching as Rukia fell, "Y…you pig!" he screamed, "Rukia!!"

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning of the fight scene!**

**Hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Please review and give any sort of constuctive criticism or suggestions that you may have!  
**


	14. Shit! We're in deep shit now!

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**It's been a super long time since i updated and i am really sorry about that. I've been busy with exams, shows, and getting ready for shows. But now you guys have my undivided attention at least until Fall rolls around and this whole crazy cycle starts again. But i haven't abandoned this story!**_

_**I had a WHOLE lot of trouble with this chapter. It took me over a month just to type it. It really just doesn't set right with me. So it probably will suck really badly. Once again, i'm sorry about that. I am, after this chapter, going to move away from the main Bleach story line and make it more workable for me. :D**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped me out! **_

_**Please enjoy and don't worry the next chapter will be ten times better!  
**_

* * *

Hitsugaya breathed heavily as his bankai drained his reiki. Shawlong seemed bored and wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kurama and Yusuke were baffled as their attacks didn't seem to inflict any damage.

Kurama and Yusuke were currently assisting Matsumoto, who was having more trouble with her arrancar than Hitsugaya was.

"Hmph…pretty amusing," Shawlong showed no real interest in the out of breath captain before.

"What?" Hitsugaya growled in annoyance.

"Your bankai is pretty pitiful. Are you sure you're a captain?" Shawlong sneered.

"I'm not done yet," Hitsugaya said, his temper flaring. He whipped hyourinmaru's tail, catching Shawlong off guard.

"Drat,"

"Hmm…whipping your tail? A desperate move. Is that really the best you can do?" Shawlong stated as he assessed the flesh wound, "how unfortunate. Your ice flower is coming apart."

"So?" Hitsugaya really hated being underestimate.

"Unless I'm wrong, that flower hovering behind you indicates how much power your bankai has left. You're young and your bankai is probably imperfect. I could wait until your bankai disappeared to kill you but I suppose you are a captain and you deserve some respect," Shawlong's reiki exploded.

"Yusuke, I've got this one. Go and help Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kurama commanded as he narrowly missed the arrancar's attack.

Shawlong flicked his wrist causing multiple cuts up and down Hitsugaya's body.

"Arrancar #11 Shawlong Qufang. It was nice meeting you little captain,"

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke fired a huge beam of reiki which Shawlong narrowly avoided. The concentration of Yusuke's reiki left injuries on Shawlong's shoulders and torso.

"You little brat! You won't be so lucky next….,"

"Captain! Gentei Kaijo has been approved!" Matsumoto announced as she easily deflected the arrancar's attack.

"Finally," Hitsugaya sighed, leaving the arrancars and the tanteis completely confused.

"What?"

"GENTEI KAIJO!"

Beams of concentrated reiki surrounded Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Renji.

"Gentei Kaijo? What is that?"

"It's a limiter of sorts. It limits our power to up to eighty percent so we don't adversely affect the Nigenkai. It's over Shawlong," Hitsugaya spoke as Shawlong and Nakim tried to get away only to be blocked by Yusuke and Kurama.

"You're not going anywhere! Spirit gun!"

Hitsugaya came and finished the rest, completely obliterating the arrancar.

"Good job, Yusuke, Kurama---TAICHO!" Matsumoto screeched as the toll of Hitsugaya's injuries, caused him to become unconscious.

"Orihime! Orihime! Come here! Please!" Matsumoto pleaded to the girl on the street.

"Shit! We're in deep shit now," Yusuke stated causing Kurama to roll his eyes.

**{With Ichigo}**

Ichigo swung his sword at Grimmjow, only to be blocked and flung around like a rag doll. Grimmjow was about to strike Ichigo's heart, but, fortunately, Ichigo recovered and shunpo'ed out of the way, catching Grimmjow slightly off guard. Ichigo thrust zangetsu at Grimmjow slightly off guard. Ichigo thrust zangetsu at Grimmjow's torso, only to have Grimmjow's arm block the impact. Ichigo's dodged Grimmjow's punch, but didn't anticipated the kick he received in the face. The force of the kick pushed Ichigo to the ground as Grimmjow pummeled him into a pulp.

"You call that little piece of shit a bankai? It only gives you a little speed! Is that all you got, shinigami?" Grimmjow jeered as he watched the smoke clear around the fallen Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo screeched as he sent black reiki at Grimmjow, who was caught off guard.

The smoke cleared revealing an uninjured Grimmjow, "What was that? That wasn't in Ulquiorra's report!"

"Still disappointed, arrancar?" Ichigo smirked.

Unnoticed by Ichigo and Grimmjow, Tatsuki stood behind a wall watching the fight with apprehension as a portal was materializing in the sky.

"Ichigo..,"

Kanama Tosen appeared from the portal, watching the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow with disdain.

"Ha, ha,ha, alright shinigami! You're finally worth killing now!" Grimmjow said maliciously.

Ichigo stood silently, having an inner battle with his hollow gauging how long until it came out.

"Well, shinigami, I wouldn't just stand there! Now it's my turn!"

"Sheath your sword, Grimmjow!" Kanama command appearing behind Grimmjow.

"Tosen!"

Ichigo watched the scene above him, clearly forgotten.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow shouted accusingly.

"Why do you ask? I think you know already. You invaded the ningenkai without permission, immobilized five arrancars without permission, which you lost all five, not to mentiom Aizen-sama is very displeased with you. These are serious offenses, Grimmjow," Tosen explained, "let's go. Your punishment will be decided in Huenco Muendo."

"Fine," Grimmjow growled sourly.

"W-wait! Where the hell are you going!" Ichigo demanded.

"Shut your mouth. We're going back to Huenco Muendo," Grimmjow answered.

"What? You can't come here and leave just like that! You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo shouted in frustration, "We're not finished yet!"

"Not finished? Give me a break! Tosen just saved your ass, shinigami! It's obvious that move of yours take a huge toll on you. You'd be lucky to do it three more times, but even if you did it one hundred more times, you still wouldn't be able to defeat me in release mode!" Grimmjow stated, "Don't forget my name! And pray that you'll never hear it again! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." And with that last note, Tosen and Grimmjow disappeared through the portal leaving a wounded Ichigo both physically and mentally.

* * *

**_I hope i didn't discourage anyone from reading my story :(_**

**_Please review and give me any suggestion, but please be nice about it. There are no need for flames!_**

**_Well, until next time, bye!  
_**


	15. Crazy old coot!

**Hello everyone!  
I am much happier with this chapter! It still not the best but i actually feel like i'm getting somewhere. ;D  
As someone pointed out, i definitely have a chapter decidated to Hiei and Kuwabara to show what's going on in their side of the world. Oh and Kurama will have a bigger role, i promise.  
So i hope you enjoy and don't forget....i don't own either Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Orihime tediously worked at repairing Hitsugaya's wounds as Matsumoto watched with worry. Kurama and Yusuke spoke in hush tones, completely unnoticed by the others.

"That's a very interesting power that Orihime has. We should report this to Koemna," Kurama stated as he conjured up an ointment to heal Yusuke's and his wounds.

"It's similar to Yukina's isn't it? And your sending that damn report, I hate stupid reports," Yusuke growled as Kurama started lathering the ointment on Yusuke's skin.

Kurama sighed, "Sure, but let's worry about that later. There are more people coming,"

"What…?" Yusuke said as he looked towards Orihime and the others, only to see three other shinigami appear.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Matsumoto! You guys okay?" Renji shouted as a sullen Ichigo dragged on behind him.

"Oh my…what happened to Rukia and what's with Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked as she noticed the injured shinigami in Renji's arms.

"She got injured," Ichigo murmured, "and I lost,"

"No shit, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said regaining conscious.

Yusuke grumbled. He recognized that look. That boy had a long way to go if something like this got him down.

"Hey kid," Yusuke grunted, bringing attention to Kurama and himself.

"What…..who the hell are you guys?" Ichigo said as he noticed the tanteis.

"Oh Ichigo, Renji! This is Yusuke Urameshi and Kurama Minamono. They work for Reikai or something like that," Matsumoto blabbed on randomly.

"Reikai?"

"It's a long story, Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Renji said as he bowed slightly.

"What are these guys? Royalty or something?" Ichigo stated.

"No, but they can hold more authority than General Yamamoto," Hitsugaya muttered in annoyance.

"So that's what the toddler told them?" Yusuke grumbled.

"What?" came the chorus from the shinigami.

"Nothing. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo and Renji," Kurama chimed quickly while giving Yusuke a warning look.

"Anyways, kid,"

"The name is Ichigo," Ichigo muttered in annoyance.

"Ichigo or whatever. Get over yourself," Yusuke shouted about to punch Ichigo, only to be held back by Kurama's rose whip.

"Yusuke, tone it down a little. What Yusuke means to say is that you lost this time, but this is only a battle. You can still win the war. A good warrior always learns the most from his loses," Kurama stated.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said in confusion causing Renji and Hitsugaya to growl a bit.

"You lost, get over it! Geez, how are you supposed to kick these guys asses if you're moping around like a wimp!" Yusuke grumbled as he tried to untangle himself from Kurama's whip.

Ichigo was about to protest but Hitsugaya held his arm out, "Cut the nonsense. We have a bigger situation going on,"

"We severely underestimated them. That is already a disadvantage against us. I severely doubt that the Soul Society has anything reinforcements that could handle their adjucha's, if these guys were only gillian's," Kurama stated, looking at Hitsugaya for agreement.

"Yes, we're severely disadvantage. We're already down three captains," Hitsugaya added.

"I hate underestimating people….it's worse than being underestimating," Yusuke growled, "hey, Kurama, are you planning on letting go of my hand at any time?"

"Ah, so this is where all you are," Yoruichi announced as she appeared on the rooftop in her human form.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo and Orihime shouted.

"Ah, sorry Yusuke," Kurama stated as he recalled his rose whip.

"Well, Urahara wants all of you to head over to his shop," Yoruichi stated.

"But..we haven't finished healing Rukia's wounds," Ichigo protested.

Yoruichi sighed, "Ichigo, I'm sure there are some things about that inner hollow of yours that you would want to talk to Urahara about,"

"There's nothing else he can do for me, he's done everything that he can. If he knew how to fix it, he would have done so already," Ichigo stated.

"I sure as hell wouldn't mind getting into a warm house, it friggin' cold out here," Yusuke stated, breaking up the tense mood.

"Fine," Ichigo muttered as he lifted Rukia into his arms.

**{Urahara's Training Grounds}**

Sayu awoken to find herself in a deserted terrain with the old coot in the crazy green and white striped get up hovering dangerously close to her face.

"Shit!" Sayu screamed as she shot up and hit Urahara in the nose.

"Ow! You really do have a hard head," Urahara whined as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Then you shouldn't hover over someone like that!" Sayu screamed.

"Well, I had to make sure you weren't dead yet," Urahara chimed lightly.

"Dead? I just had a friggin' headache! Not a seizure, old man! And what the hell do you mean by yet!" Sayu grumbled angrily.

"Could've fooled me. Now please put these on," Urahara threw Sayu a couple of bracelets.

"Bracelets? What the hell are these stupid things supposed to do?" Sayu growled sardonically.

"These, my dear, will store your pent up reiki and hide it until you are strong enough to control it properly," Urahara explained as Sayu grudgingly put the bracelets on.

"I follow an old coot and he thinks bracelets will control reiki….reiki doesn't even exist," Sayu muttered loud enough for Urahara to hear.

"Yes, Ms. Urameshi, reiki very much exists. See you are not normal like other people," Urahara stated as he hid a grin behind his fan.

"And you…what the hell is that?" Sayu screamed as Urahara flowed into his cane.

"This, Ms. Urameshi, is reiki. Now you try it," Urahara instructed.

"How in the hell…,"

"Close your eyes and visual your inner reiki. Now once you've done that try to materialize it in your hand," Urahara commanded.

"Whatever. Crazy old coot," Sayu shut her eyes and tried to imagine this 'reiki' thing. Sayu grumbled after a couple minutes and shifted from foot to foot.

"Hey, old coot, I can't…Oh shit!" Sayu screamed as Urahara lunged at her with a sword, "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Reiki comes easily when the body is on the brink of exhaugstion," Urahara stated as he lunged at Sayu again.

"What?!? I thought I was supposed to mediate,"

"You're not in tune with yourself, as I initially thought,"

"Is that an insult?" Sayu fired back as she continued to narrowly dodge Urahara's attacks.

"Argh!" Sayu gritted her teeth in frustration as she slowed down.

"Defense won't save you, Ms. Urameshi,"

Sayu growled and nearly tackled Urahara, who simply side stepped out of the way.

"Enough!"

Sayu stared at him incredously, "What? I was just about to land a hit!"

"Draw out your reiki," Urahara commanded.

"What the hell, old coot! I can't do this. See," Sayu raised her palm to find blue light swaying around it, "Not….what….,"

"That, my dear, is your reiki. Now, I have guest to attend to," Urahara stated as he walked over to the ladder.

"Guests? Who would want to visit him!"

* * *

**So i figured that Urahara and Sayu would have a similiar relationship to Yusuke and Genkai. In all honesty, i think Genkai and Urahara would thoroughly enjoy each other company while they toture Sayu and Yusuke. ;D I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review and leave any suggestions!  
Bye!**


	16. I have of request of you

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, i haven't been producing chapters as quickly as i have been in the past. I am trying really hard but i don't want to rush these chapters so i'll try my best to post a chapter a week, but i can't really promise anything. I've finally figured out where i'm going with this story and have more chapters written. Thank you to all of those who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed my last chapter. Your time and consideration is truly appreciated.**

**I do not own either Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Also, Michael Jackson died last thursday and he truly was an inspiration to me. I don't care what he did or didn't do. His music and humanitarian efforts are something to be held in esteem. I remember first being introduced to him with the Alvin and Michael episode (Doesn't that tell you what generation i'm from :D). I truly respect him and hope that he's in a better place. I'm dedicating this chapter to MJ. May he rest in peace.  
**

* * *

"Guests? Who would want to visit, your crazy ass!" Sayu crawled up the stairs, only to have Urahara shut the door above her.

"What the hell are you doing, you old loon! Let me out!" Sayu shouted as she pounded on the door.

"I am sorry, Ms. Urameshi, but all of my guests don't need to know of your existence just yet," came the muffled voice of Urahara.

"Bastard," Sayu huffed as she slid back down the ladder.

She stomped around before plopping down on the floor and crossing her arms like a child that hasn't gotten her way.

She grumbled as she looked around her. Boy, was she sweaty. Sayu stood, muttering things about 'crazy old coots' and 'showers'. She walked around more and more discouraged with each step.

"Crazy old coot!" Sayu growled as she made her way back to the ladder.

"Oi, angry chic!"

"I AM NOT AN ANGRY CHIC! I AM A SWEATY, DIRTY, AND PISSED OFF CHIC!" Sayu screamed at the red headed boy who hovered above the exit.

"Urahara wants you to come….how did you get up here so fast?"

"Well, while your dumb ass was talking…I climbed up the ladder, idiot," Sayu grumbled.

**{Outside Urahara's Shop}**

Ichigo and the others arrived at Urahara's shop, only to be lead by Yoruichi to the tea room where Urahara sat with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ah, I see that you all made it in tip top shape!" Urahara said lightly as he motioned for the tired shinigami to take a seat.

"Tip top shape?" Hitsugaya stated while arching an eyebrow.

"We barely made it out alive!" Ichigo stated, annoyed with himself mostly.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I know you are frustrated because of that inner hollow inside of you feigning for control, but…,"

"What? Hold on a minute! You mean this guy has a hollow inside of him? And he can't control it? Why the hell are we working with him?" Yusuke shot up, glaring at Ichigo.

"Yusuke, you know better than anyone how it feels to be afraid of losing control," Kurama stated cryptically, causing Yusuke to back off a little.

"Yes, Mr. Urameshi, Ichigo has a hollow inside of him, just like Mr. Minamono has a kitsune spirit inside of him and a mazaku inside of you. It's all about mind over matter, really. The hollow hasn't consumed Ichigo yet and that's why I called all of you over tonight," Urahara stated as Yusuke relaxed.

"Look, Urahara, we both know that if you knew how to control this hollow than you would have showed me how to back then, but you didn't. So obviously, you don't know how to control my hollow," Ichigo huffed, feeling that he was wasting more and more time.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho, could you, Matsumoto, and Renji please go and check on Orihime," Urahara stated with no room for argument in his voice.

"Sure," Hitsugaya muttered, not really interested in the topic of Ichigo's hollow.

"If you knew how to suppress my hollow, why haven't you taught me yet?" Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"Because I can't teach you control, Ichigo. Only someone who has experience with this sort of situation can. Am I correct, Mr. Minamono?" Urahara asked the red head in the corner.

"Yes, I can only presume that you want me to train Ichigo and teach him control?" Kurama asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, only if you're willing," Urahara said, bowing slightly.

"Controlling a demon and a hollow can't be the same? Plus, what the hell am I going to do?" Yusuke snorted.

"I'm sure Mr. Minamono here has read up on hollows and all its sub forms and I also have a request of you, Mr. Urameshi,"

* * *

**Well, i know you all wanted interaction with Yusuke and Sayu, but trust me you will get that interaction very soon. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review and leave any suggestions. **

**Also, your thoughts on the king of pop's death is welcome too. RIP MJ.  
**


	17. Two TemperOne Hell of an Agruement

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter of the story and the moment you've all been waiting for! Lol  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and i'll be posting chapters every friday for now. **

**I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach!  
**

* * *

"Well, Mr. Urameshi, I also have a request of you,"

Yusuke eyes lighten up immediately, obviously interested in what proposition this old man had in mind.

"Jinta, could you go and fetch my guest," Urahara shouted to the boy standing in the door way.

"Okay."

"What does he know? He doesn't look demonic to me!" Ichigo said, while sizing up Kurama, who chuckled silently to himself.

"Punk, Kurama here, knows a HELL of a lot more than your punk ass knows! So I suggest you start showing the fox here some respect, you got it?" Yusuke demanded, grabbing Ichigo's by his uniform and pulling him up.

"Yusuke, stop it!" Kurama growled, annoyed with Yusuke's short temper since the fight with the arrancars.

"Fine," Yusuke grudgingly let go of Ichigo.

Yusuke seriously didn't like Ichigo's attitude about the whole situation.

"Yes, I've read up on the hollow and its many subforms. I should be of some help. And I am more than able to show my credential, Mr. Kurosaki," Kurama said to Ichigo with a bit of an edge in his tone.

"Good, Ichigo, Mr. Minamono is now your teacher and I'm sure you're going to show him the due respect," Urahara stated with finality.

Ichigo looked at Kurama, "Okay."

"So what do you want me to do?"

**{Hallway}**

"What does the old coot want, anyways?" Sayu asked the kid in front of her with bright red hair that reminded her of a fire truck.

"How should I know, woman," Jinta retorted.

"I have a name, you know, kid," Sayu growled, today was just not her day.

"I do too and it ain't kid," Jinta retorted, pushing Sayu's buttons even more.

"Whatever, brat," Sayu huffed, internally counting to get her temper under control.

"Urahara's in there," Jinta said as he stopped in front of a room with voices audible from the other side of it.

"Fine," Sayu slid open the door and slam it shut behind her, "Brat."

"Sayu! What are you doing here?"

Sayu looked up, shock and surprise gracing her features for a moment before the anger came back. Ichigo, Urahara, and the other men she's never seen before were seated around a table.

"This, Mr. Urameshi, is my request."

**{Genkai's Shrine}**

Kuwabara was seated on the shrine steps, admiring the calm scenery of Genkai's land as Yukina came to join him.

"Kazuma, do you know when Hiei and the others will return? It's been a while since they've been gone," Yukina asked as she sipped on her luke warm tea.

"I have no idea. Koemna doesn't keep me informed and as for shorty, only he knows when he going to show up," Kuwabara replied. Life had been pretty dull without Yusuke around. He missed his severely one side fights with Yusuke.

"Oh, Shorty, you're here," Kuwabara was pulled out of his thoughts when the said demon appeared before them. Hiei's ruby red eyes were glaring a whole into Kuwabara's skull.

"So how's the Makai, shorty?" Kuwabara asked, ignoring Hiei's glare.

He wanted Yukina to think highly of him and scrapping it out with Hiei wouldn't exactly do that.

"Fine. Unlike you, who is probably having trouble of taking care of the measly Nigenkai," Hiei grunted softly.

"I am more than capable of taking of the Nigenkai, shorty!" Kuwabara responded, raising his voice causing Yukina to flinch a little.

"Hn. That's hard to believe," Hiei retorted causing Kuwabara to swing at him.

So much for self control, eh?

**{Back with Sayu}**

"Mr. Urameshi? Last time I check, old coot, I was definitely a girl," Sayu growled, ignoring Ichigo's greeting.

"He was talking to me, dumbass," Yusuke shot up and looked at Urahara, "What do you want me to do with a weakling like her?"

"I'll show you a weakling, you sexist asshole!" Sayu shouted, getting in Yusuke face, well torso since he stood about three inches taller than her.

"Yes, you are a weakling. I may not be good at detecting energy, but c class demons have trained energy than your weak ass," Yusuke retorted.

"You chauvinistic, sexist punk! I don't need reiki to kick your ass," Sayu responded, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Hmm, Sayu's last name is Urameshi, as well," Kurama commented, more or less to himself as he noted the stark similarities between Sayu and Yusuke.

"But Urameshi is a…common last name…," Ichigo stated, quite unsure of himself. He also noted the many similarities between Yusuke and Sayu. The hair, eyes, temper, the same blunt, no nonsense approach to everything.

"You can't take my on, brat," Yusuke retorted.

"Scratch that! You're an arrogant, chauvinistic, sexist bastard!" Sayu said, her voice reaching new heights as she sent a heated glare towards Yusuke.

"I have no fucking idea what the hell chauvinistic means but you're dead, brat!"

Urahara grinned like a mad man, who knew something that no one else had any light of.

"Ahem."

"WHAT!" Sayu and Yusuke scream with the same ferocity.

"Mr. Urameshi, I would like you to train Ms. Urameshi,"

* * *

**Well, i hoped you enjoy the first meeting between Sayu and Yusuke. I never imagined that it would be a sweet, heart retching moment because you get two tempers like Yusuke and Sayu in one room, it's definitely going to be a show. Oh and Sayu is never really rational...if you haven't noticed by now.**

**Please review and leave any suggestions. :D  
**


	18. The Brat and The Asshole

_**Wow it's been a good three months since I last updated. I am so sorry but i finally got out of my writers block and finally found some time to write these chapters out. I can try to put out a chapter once a week but sometimes life gets in the way, you know! For those who still are reading this and haven't given up on me yet, i really appreciate your support and reviews!  
**_

_**Well i hope you all enjoy and oh i don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!  
**_

* * *

"Mr. Urameshi, I would like you to train Ms. Urameshi,"

"Me train her! No fucking way in hell am I going to train her ass. I don't even know her, but I get the feeling she's going to be a pain in my ass," Yusuke stated with reluctance before turning to a silent Sayu, "what no smart ass come back?"

"I am not going to dignify your last statement with a comment, asshole," Sayu grunted childishly.

"Yusuke, we're going to need all the help we can get, plus I'm sure you've heard of what happens when spirit energy like Ms. Sayu's here goes untrained," Kurama added, trying to reason with Yusuke.

"Fuck that! I can pick up the brat's slack and my mission isn't to save some brat's ass," Yusuke retorted.

"I have a name and if anyone's a brat, it you, you fucking asshole," Sayu said added fuel to the flames.

"Ms. Urameshi, please show Mr. Urameshi due respect because if he doesn't train you, your spirit energy will be your undoing," Urahara stated calmly.

"What? Sayu, you're dying? What's going on?" Ichigo shot up while grabbing Sayu's arm.

"Why the hell do you care? And I don't need that sexist bastard over there to train me, I can beat his ass with one hand behind my back," Sayu stated stubbornly.

"No, the hell you can't,"

"Wanna test that theory?" Sayu said as she twisted herself out of Ichigo's grip and walked up to Yusuke's chest.

"I usually don't prey on those weaker than me, but you're asking for a thrashing lady!"

"Let's go right now!" Sayu said, getting into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it, brat!" Yusuke said while charging at Sayu, only to be blocked by Urahara, "hey I'm about to teach the brat a lesson!"

"Please not in my shop, Ms. Urameshi take Mr. Urameshi to the training grounds," Urahara commanded.

"Sayu, stop this. You can't possibly take on, Yusuke," Ichigo said while hold Sayu's arm causing her to stand still.

"I can and I will," Sayu said through gritted teeth.

"Miss Sayu, please listen to Ichigo and myself, you don't want to take on Yusuke, he has a lot more power than you can imagine," Kurama pleaded softly almost winning Sayu over.

"Please, I can take him on. Let's go asshole," Sayu said to Yusuke as she walked into the hallway before yelling at Yusuke once again, "the grounds are the other way, dumb ass!"

Sayu opened the trap door and slid down followed by Yusuke, Ichigo, and Kurama.

"Ready, brat?"

"Oh yeah," Sayu said taking a strong stance as Yusuke charged at her about to plant a punch in her face, which she narrowly dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that," Yusuke said as he winded up for a punch towards Sayu's stomach, which she dodge narrowly again before sending a round house kick towards Yusuke. Just a Sayu thought she had made contact with flesh, Yusuke had clasped his hand around her foot and effortless pulled up on her foot making her lose her balance.

"Like I said, you have to come up with some better tricks, brat," Yusuke stated as he went to elbow Sayu.

"Shit!" Sayu rolled out of the way and started to panic. Realization that she had no possible way of winning this fight started to set in as she thought of a way to get out of it without actually forfeiting.

"Here I come," Yusuke announced as he come at her with another punch, which Sayu allowed to hit her abdomen. She gasped slightly and coughed up some blood but not before she kneed Yusuke in the balls.

"Bitch! That was a cheap shot," Yusuke cringed as he rolled on the floor.

"You never said I couldn't use a cheap shot," Sayu grumbled, before coughing up more blood.

Kurama bit his thumb to hold his chuckle in as Ichigo laughed loudly.

"She hit….him…and," Ichigo was rolling on the ground with laughter.

Yusuke stood up and looked rather ravenous, "Summon your spirit energy, now."

"Not this crap again," Sayu whined.

"I am going to train your ass so hard that you wish you were dead. Spirit Energy now," Yusuke command as a dangerous edge reached his tone.

"What ever," Sayu summoned her spirit energy much easier than she had the first time she was instructed to do so by Urahara.

"You have quite a bit. I am going to attack you and you are going to use you spirit energy to defend yourself and it become sparse. You are not to attack, brat, got me?" Yusuke stated authority.

"How the hell am I suppose to," Sayu ducked as Yusuke came out her, "to do that?"

"I dunno, brat! Use your god damn imagine or something!" Yusuke growled in irritation.

"Yusuke has no idea what he's doing," Kurama sighed slightly.

"He doesn't, " Ichigo asked slightly shocked.

"Not in the slightest bit, but he has the right approach so we can go ahead and start our training as well," Kurama stated as he turned towards Ichigo, who nodded in response.

* * *

_**Well, i hope you all enjoyed! Please review and send some constructive critcism and what not!**_


	19. Trainingand More Agruements

**_Hey all my wonderful readers! Finals are all over and now i have free time for like three weeks! =3 Yes, that means a lot more updates on this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions on my last chapter. Also, would like to thank those who have alerted and favorited my story to! It makes writing a whole lot more enjoyable. Well, i obviously don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. So enjoy_**

**_Oh, and Kuro I tried to make it a tad bit longer, just let me know if it still is to short!_**

* * *

"I can't channel my fucking spirit energy like that, you fucking idiot!" Sayu glared at the increasingly frustrated Yusuke who was insistent on her channeling her spirit energy through many means ranging from her hands to her feet.

"You can't channel it through your fucking finger, can't channel it through your damn palm, hell, you can't even get it to the soles of your fucking feet! So what the hell am I supposed to do! You can't even fucking process this shit through your mind!" Yusuke shouted right back.

"I fucking hate you and I can process shit but you're just a lousy ass teacher," Sayu retorted.

For the past two days, Kurama and Yusuke have been training Ichigo and Sayu. Needless to say, Kurama's and Ichigo's training has been going much smoother and made more progress than Yusuke's and Sayu's.

"I'm the lousy ass teacher? You're the stupid student who can't learn shit! Get a fucking imagination or something!" Yusuke shot back.

"Get an imagination? Get a fucking imagination? I don't need childish shit like an imagination. I don't know where the hell your head is but mines is in the real world where people have to fend for themselves cause everyone around them has let them down. So don't talk to me about having a fucking imagination!" Sayu retorted, letting her anger get the better of her emotions.

"Oh, look at the poor baby. Well, your not the only one who has to raise themselves or fend for themselves so don't use that pity speech on me," Yusuke retorted, his voice reaching new levels.

"They've been arguing like this for the past two days straight," Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, it is becoming quite a distraction. Hollowify and I'll have Yusuke fight you and I'll see if I can get Sayu to relax a little," Kurama stated as he walked over to Yusuke and Sayu.

"Yusuke,"

"What now, fox?"

"Go and fight Ichigo. I'll take over things for now," Kurama said while flashing a small smile at Sayu who was glaring at the back of Yusuke's head.

"Fine, anything would be better than training her sorry ass," Yusuke grunted as he walked over to Ichigo,"Okay strawberry, let's go!"

"Good riddance, asshole," Sayu growled.

"Sayu, please come and sit down next to me," Kurama requested as he patted the ground next to him.

"Urahara tried mediation already. It doesn't work. Nothing works," Sayu whined, obviously frustrated with her lack of progress.

"Just sit down and relax," Kurama repeated.

"Fine," Sayu muttered sitting down next to Kurama, "Now what are you going to have me do? Why do I even have to train? By the way, I never caught your name,"

"It's Kurama. And you've been thrust into this war for some reason that Urahara knows or else he wouldn't have placed you under his protection," Kurama answered as he handed Sayu a bottle of water.

Sayu graciously took the water and gulped in down within seconds, "Thanks but a war? I'm not pro-war," Sayu stated.

"I honestly don't think you have a choice on this one," Kurama stated as Sayu pouted clearly realizing she wasn't going to get answers any time soon.

"Do I ever have a choice?" Sayu huffed silently to herself, although Kurama had caught the statement but chose to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Yusuke had a huge smile on his lips as he easily dodged all of Ichigo's hollowified attacks.

"Hell, this is so much better than fighter that brat over there!" Yusuke laughed slightly before punching Ichigo in the stomach sending him flying.

"I would be really offending but him smiling like that while beating the crap out of Ichigo is just creepy on all levels," Sayu muttered as she watched the two go at it again.

"Here,"

A wood fan appeared in front of Sayu's face as she looked up, following the hand on the fan to Kurama's face, who she didn't even notice leave her side.

"A fan?"

"I think you're problem with channeling your spirit energy is that you not quite trained enough to handle it with your bare hands. However, you should be able to control it better with these. Think of it as a conductor for your spirit energy," Kurama explained as Sayu took the fan out of his grip.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Sayu stated as she concentrated on sending spirit energy to the object in her hand.

"Very good,"

Sayu opened her eyes and found that the two fans was swirling with a crystal blue aura which would twitch slightly even now and again.

"Wow, that was a whole lot easier," Sayu commented.

"Yeah, one of our teammates had to use a wooden sword at first to conduct his spirit energy," Kurama explained.

"Alright then, so what now?" Sayu asked with new found enthusiasm.

"You defend yourself against my attacks, like what Yusuke was having you do. However, I won't be charging at you. I will be stationary as will you. This way you can concentrate on creating a barrier with your energy and then we'll add the combat later," Kurama explained before summoning his rose whip.

"Umm, okay," Sayu muttered with uncertainty.

"Rose whip!" Kurama's rose turned into a green whip with thorns.

He flicked his wrist slightly and the whip slashed at Sayu, who by instinct went to cover her face and jumping back. Sayu hadn't expected that the aura around her fans would lash out at Kurama's whip with was halted completely.

"Very good, but you've used too much spirit energy in that attack," Kurama stated as he watch Sayu's chest raise and fell rapidly, "try that again, but this time control how much energy goes into the actual attack,"

Sayu nodded and took a fighter stance trying to predict where Kurama would fling his whip next.

"Rose whip slash!"

Kurama's whip come at Sayu from the side but low causing Sayu to dodge sideways and hesitant in using her arms.

"Try not to hesitant," Kurama instructed as he attacked again which Sayu willed herself to stay still and focus on releasing her energy just right.

"Rose whip slash!"

Sayu huffed slightly as she brought that fans together which cause her energy to lash out in a x formation towards the two extremes of the field.

"Holy crap, brat! You almost hit me," the angered voice of Yusuke shouted causing Kurama and Sayu to stop and look at the demolished rock above Yusuke's head.

"I did that?"

"Yes, your spirit energy is very potent. It's been creating small nicks in my whip each time you hit it,"

"Hey brat! Are you trying to kill me over here!"

"Shut your fucking mouth and mind your business, it was a god damn accident!" Sayu growled, her mood instantly turning sour.

"Why you little---,""

Ichigo charged at Yusuke, who was almost caught completely off guard.

"Hey! I wasn't paying attention, strawberry!"

"I'm not a strawberry and I nearly landed a hit. I'm your opponent, so pay attention to me, not Sayu," Ichigo smirked as he pointed zangetsu at Yusuke.

"Okay, strawberry, you've got my complete undivided attention. Let's go,"

* * *

**_Well, there's that chapter! Sayu, our little firecracker Sayu, what is she going to do? OH and for those who review my chapter will actually get a preview of the next chapter to come! =3 Oh and feel free to give me any suggestions or criticisms on my story, they are always welcome. _**


	20. Twin Mazakus?

**Hey guys! Well as i promised here is the next chapter of I hate this part less than a month after i released the last one! Yes! Well, i have absolutely nothing to do for the rest of the week so i will be updating this story with a couple more chapters. I am trying to make the chapters longer but i don't think i actually quite have gotten them as long as i would like them to be. So i am still working on that bit! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the story. Oh and one last thing...i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!**

* * *

Sayu, Ichigo, Yusuke, and Kurama had been training nonstop for four straight days. Kurama and Yusuke would switch pupils depending on how irritiated the mazaku was becoming with Sayu. They even had Ichigo and Sayu attack Yusuke together, who was having the time of his life toying with the two. It reminded Ichigo quite a bit of Zenpachi. Ichigo now was able to hollowify for four seconds and Sayu was less hestitant with her attacks and defense. Her control and technique were also steadily improving as well.

"Okay, we should take a water and food break," Kurama announced causing Yusuke and Ichigo to stop abruptly and fall flat on their faces.

"What the hell, fox! I was about to show that brat a lesson again," Yusuke shouted as he pointed out Sayu, who was too out of breath to come up with a come back.

"Yusuke, take a good look at Sayu. She can barely stand. She's human and untrained in spirit endurance like you and Ichigo," Kurama stated sternly.

"Well, I still got fight in me so why don't I fight Yusuke while Sayu takes a breather?" Ichigo stated as he placed zangetsu on his shoulders.

"Yeah! I still got loads of energy to burn and Ichigo's hollow form is fun to fight!" Yusuke said with a devious smile.

Kurama sighed, "Fine, you two continue. I'll take Sayu upstairs and talk to Urahara for a bit," Kurama stated to deaf ears as Ichigo and Yusuke went at it with everything they had.

"Sometime I wonder. Come on, Sayu, let's go upstairs so you can get some well needed rest," Kurama extended his hand to Sayu, who graciously accepted it.

"Thanks…*huff*….how do…*huff*…they…*huff*…do it?" Sayu asked while taking deep breaths every couple words.

"They both have an enormous amount of trained spirit energy and hard heads, that's how," Kurama stated as he started to ascend the stairs with Sayu following behind him.

"Oh," Sayu mumbled as she climbed through the ceiling door, only to be greeted by Urahara's chesire grin.

"Holy crap!" Sayu jumped upwards smacking Urahara right in the nose again.

"Well, I see your head is still as hard as ever," Urahara chuckled while holding his nose.

"You'd…*huff*…think…*huff*….you would….*huff*…learned…*huff*….the first time," Sayu rasped as Kurama stood by the side, biting his thumb to keep from bursting with laughter.

"Well, congratulations Mr. Minamono. Sayu's spirit energy seems more controlled than before, but you, Sayu, need some rest. I had Tessai set up the room over there with a bed, food, and some tea," Urahara instructed while pointing to a door across from where he was standing.

"Thanks a bunch, old coot," Sayu muttered before entering the room and locking the door behind her.

"She is so much like Yusuke, it's quite unbelievable," Kurama commented more or less to himself.

"They are more alike than you know, but there are questions you're wanting to ask me, is there not?" Urahara stated.

"Yes, you obviously know a lot more about the situation on hand than you are letting on," Kurama stated in his business tone.

"I agree with Minamono,"

Kurama and Urahara turned to the door to find Captain Hitsugaya standing in the door way in his gigai.

"Yes, I figured both of you would be coming with questions very soon," Urahara shrugged as he started walking into another room where Yoruichi was talking to Koenma and Yamamoto on large scenes.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho!" Hitsugaya immediately stated.

"Koemna," Kurama stated, giving the toddler ruler a knowing look.

"Hello Kurama! He he he…so I see all is going well! Has Yusuke met his twin sister yet?" Koemna mumble as sweat drops rolled down his forehead.

"Of course, you knew about this beforehand. Just like Hiei and Yukina," Kurama muttered as a huge sweat drop formed as Kurama remembered Hiei's reaction in that situation.

"I'm the prince of the Reikai, of course I know these things, but I knew it wouldn't have taken you long to figure it out, Kurama," Koemna smiled goofily.

"So that girl is Urameshi's twin?" Hitsugaya asked, with the underlying message of is she a demon as well.

"Yes, Sayu Urameshi is Yusuke Urameshi's twin and the second mazaku descendant," Yamamoto stated.

"But the girl has the energy of a regular human, not like Minamono or Urameshi," Hitsugaya stated.

"Unlike Yusuke, Sayu hasn't gone through the near death experience required to release her dormant mazaku blood, am I right?" Kurama stated.

"Yes, she doesn't nearly have enough trained to even control her energy if it was released. That is exactly why Aizen wants Sayu," Yoruichi stated.

"So your real motive was to have Yusuke protect his sister with out him knowing of the entire situation," Kurama stated thoughtfully while addressing Koemna.

"Why don't you just let Urameshi know that he has a twin?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Because Yusuke would have told me in no uncertain tones that I am full of shit and consequently, Ichigo would not have been able to keep Aizen from taking Sayu," Koemna answered.

"Well, when are you planning to tell Yusuke and Sayu, cause you know how this went with Hiei," Kurama asked, hoping Koemna would take a hint.

"We will inform the both of them when the time is right," Urahara answered for Koemna cryptically.

"So that's why Mukuro and Hiei are guarding the Makai then as well? Aizen wants to use Sayu into bullying the demons into fighting with him," Kurama stated as the puzzle came together.

"Exactly, Sayu's need to stay under the best protection that the Reikai and Maikai has to offer. Plus, if Mukuro only knew of Sayu's existence, she would have personally come and bring her to the Makai to be trained," Koemna stated.

"So Hiei's doesn't know of Sayu's existence either?" Kurama stated, reading between the lines.

"Nope! "

"The only people who know of the second mazaku's existence are in this room right now and this doesn't go out of this room for any reason," Yamamoto instructed.

"So any other questions?" Urahara said breaking up the serious mood set by the command just giving.

"No, not at the moment," Kurama stated.

"No,sir," Hitsugaya answered.

"Alright! Well, Kurama, Yamamoto, Urahara…I'll be in touch. Peace!" Koemna showed a peace sign before signing off.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! I know some of you have been wondering if Sayu and Yusuke are related and here comes the truth! Yes, they are twins. Don't worry the whole story behind their separation will come out soon and don't worry Sayu and Yusuke won't be in the dark for much longer. I finally feel like the story is getting some where! =D So please review and leave any comments or critiques to help make the story more enjoyable for you guys to read! Also, i will be doing the same preview thing for those who review before i publish the next chapter!!!**

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll be in touch," Yamamoto announced before he signed off.

"Yusuke isn't going to take this well at all," Kurama sighed.

"Sayu isn't going to believe it either," Urahara added with a grin behind his fan.


	21. Idiots can be Inspiring too

**Just like I promised those who reviewed my last chapter...here is the next installment of I hate this part. Which is going to get a better title when i think of one! =D I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and every thing is coming together! As for pairings, i have a few in mind but i'm not sure if i want Sayu to have a love interest just yet. Well, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i made it longer. But i'll try to make it longer as i keep typing them. Just let me know when the length is adequate for you guys! Well, i don't own either Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

"So Hitsugaya-taicho what are you and the other shinigami doing?" Kurama asked as Hitsugaya was putting on his sneakers.

"The same as you, Kurosaki, and the Urameshis, if we want to win this war, we all have to be at our strongest when winter comes," Hitsugaya answered.

"Yes, it seems we all are on the same page. Well, I better go and check up on Yusuke and Ichigo to make sure Yusuke hasn't overworked Ichigo," Kurama stated as he started to walk towards the underground training facility.

"We'll be keeping an eye out for any arrancars or other occurrences. I'll be in touch," Hitsugaya announced before taking off leaving Kurama to chuckle at the young taicho's attitude.

"He's just like Hiei," Kurama shook his head slightly before setting down the hallway.

"Who's Hiei?" Sayu appeared from the room she had been occupying, completely refreshed and rested.

"Oh Sayu, shouldn't you still be resting?" Kurama questioned, caught slightly off guard by Sayu's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I thought I would be out for at least a day or two but nope, I woke up and felt awesome especially after that nice shower I took," Sayu rambled on until she caught herself, "but you didn't answer my question early. Who's Hiei?"

"Oh, Hiei's just an old team mate of mines and Yusuke's," Kurama answered before continuing to walk towards the underground training grounds.

"Oh, so we're going to start training some more, right?" Sayu said with that same edge that Yusuke gets when he's about to get into a worthy fight.

Kurama smiled knowingly at the many similarities between Yusuke and Sayu, "Yes, well if you're up to going at it,"

"Heck yeah! What are we waiting for? I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off Yusuke's arrogant face!" Sayu said cheerily.

_{In the Makai}_

"Hiei?"

"Hn," the ruby red eyed youkai looked at the former female ruler of the Makai with no interest.

"Don't you find this whole situation unsettling?" Mukuro questioned, clearly bored of waiting for something to happen.

"What situation?" Hiei growled lowly.

"This whole shinigami wanting to take over the worlds situation. The toddler ruler should have just sent the mazaku boy to deal with it. Yusuke's is more than capable to handle that shinigami," Mukuro stated, clearly not amused with the path that the higher ups have chosen to take on the current situation.

"Because that fool Koemna has an ulterior motive as usual," Hiei stated. He had figured out that Koemna had another reason for sending Yusuke and Kurama to Karakura town, he just couldn't figure out what that reason was.

"Doesn't Koemna always have an ulterior motive?" Mukuro frowned.

"He's following those damn shinigami's orders when he could have just sent the detective, the buffoon, Kurama, and I to deal with the situation quickly and efficiently," Hiei growled, now seriously considering heading to Reikai to have a long talk with Koemna.

"Lady Mukuro, there is someone here to see you," a lowly youkai announced from outside Mukuro's door.

"Allow them in," Mukuro called out as the youkai opened the door revealing a shinigami with short silver hair and a fox grin.

"Why, hello, lady Mukuro, Hiei, I am Gin Ichimaru and I have a proposition for you and all you cohorts,"

_{Underground Training Grounds}_

"Strawberry, maybe in a couple more years you'll last more than a couple minutes in a fight with me," Yusuke gloated as he stood over a battered Ichigo.

"Hmph, what are you? The fucking energizer bunny?" Ichigo grunted as he used zangetsu to steady himself as he stood up, "Okay, one more time,"

"Strawberry, you're going to wear your body down. Take a break," Yusuke stated before turning around and walking away from a dumbfounded Ichigo.

"What? Just a second ago, you were inching for a fight!" Ichigo stated as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I don't pick fights with people when they have no chance against me," Yusuke stated turning his head to look back at Ichigo.

"Really? So what's your excuse when you kick my ass?"

Yusuke and Ichigo looked up to see a well rested Sayu and Kurama walking towards them. Sayu had a huge smirk adorning her face as her eyes were completely focused on Yusuke, who could have sworn he was looking in a mirror or something.

"Well, I make exceptions for brats like yourself," Yusuke retorted as he came back to reality.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm gonna sweep that conceded look off your face," Sayu stated as she pulled out her fans and charged them with her spirit energy as she charged towards Yusuke.

"Sayu! Wait…why am I even bothering?" Kurama mumbled, remembering who Sayu is related to.

"I'd liked to see you try brat! Let's go!" Yusuke smiled broadly as Sayu continued to charge at him and nearly planted a hit with her spirit energy on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, come over here," Kurama instructed as he started mixing some herbs together to heal Ichigo's wounds and replenish his spirit energy.

"Thanks, I don't see how Sayu only rested for a couple hours and she back to one hundred percent," Ichigo commented incredulously.

"Whatever Urahara gave her when he told her to go into that room and rest up helped her along quite a bit," Kurama answered as he started to rub the ointment onto Ichigo's wounds as Ichigo winced at the sting.

"Yusuke is really the fucking energizer bunny," Ichigo stated as a huge sweat drop grew over his head while watching Sayu and Yusuke fight.

"No, Yusuke gets tired. He just hasn't been in a real fight in a while so his energy is just pent up," Kurama answered as a small smirk found its way onto his face as he started to remember all those fights and times with Team Urameshi.

"Hm. Yusuke could give freaking Byakuya a run for his money and you, Kurama, you're a lot stronger than you let on. I bet you could give Yusuke a run for his money," Ichigo stated causing Kurama to chuckle.

"Actually, me and Yusuke have never sparred or anything. But who's this Byakuya?" Kurama questioned.

"Oh, he's the taicho of the sixth division and Rukia's older brother. I fought him when I had gone to the Seireitei to save Rukia," Ichigo answered.

"Isn't that what started all of this? Aizen having Rukia captured, I believe?" Kurama said remembering some information from files he had read.

"Yes, I could have stop Aizen back then if I had known that it was all his doing, then we wouldn't be fighting this war right now. Aizen had manipulated the entire Seireitei into naming Rukia a traitor so he could get the hogyoku," Ichigo said with guilt written all over his face.

"So when the hogyoku awakens, which is in the winter, it will cause the over taking of souls in Karakura town," Kurama finally pieced together from Ichigo's answer and information he had looked over.

"Yeah, something like that. If we had stopped him back then, we wouldn't have been waiting for a war to start," Ichigo answered sourly.

"True, but you really can't blame yourself for Aizen pulling the wool over everyone's eyes," Kurama stated seeing the look of guilt that was building on Ichigo's face.

"Yeah, but I could of stop him. If I hadn't let them---," Ichigo was shut up by a sneaker hitting him on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo screamed before looking up to see Yusuke, who was missing a shoe on a foot that was still in mid air, "What did you do that for?"

"Strawberry, I don't want to hear the pity and what I should have done speech. You know what you do? You get stronger so the next time you meet Aizen, you can kick his ass," Yusuke stated as he brought he leg down.

"Wow, who knew the idiot could be inspiring," Sayu added breaking the aspiring mood.

"Brat, you ruined my moment!" Yusuke whined returning his attention to Sayu.

Kurama and Ichigo watched the two with disbelief as they bickered slightly before resuming their battle.

"At least their not trying to see who can insult each other the loudest any more,"

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Yeah, but Yusuke has a point, you know. We can stop Aizen, so don't let the guilt consume you,"

"Yeah,"

_{Orihime's Apartment}_

"Hitsugaya-taicho! You're back! You had me and Orihime so worried!" Matsumoto yelled cheerily when Hitsugaya stepped into the apartment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, I'll be on the roof. Matsumoto, make sure you contact Ikkaku and the others and let them know that we'll started training tomorrow," Hitsugaya instructed as he climbed out the window and onto the roof top.

"Okay taicho! C'mon Orihime, we gotta find Ikkaku!"

"But Ran---!"

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance but felt relieved as silence filled the area. Thoughts of what happened to Hinamori filled his mind as he processed what Yamamoto informed him of today. He couldn't help but feel obligated to make sure what happened to Momo didn't repeat itself with Sayu, even if he didn't know her.

"Ugh, what am I getting myself into?"

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are coming together. What does Gin have to say to Mukuro and Hiei? And what is Yusuke and Sayu going to do when they find out when they're related? Well, you know the usual...please review and leave any suggestions you have. I love criticism! **


	22. A Training Gala

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of One Degree of Seperation! Yes, i finally came up with a better title! =D Well, this chapter is going to be a little shorter than usual but i promise that the next couple chapters will be longer but we're definitely getting to the action of the story and trust me secrets aren't going to be kept for much longer! So i hope you guys enjoy it! Well, this may be the last chapter I post before the new year. I may post one before i leave on the 24th for vacation. So if i don't Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all my readers and reviewers! Well, i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach. **

* * *

"Hello, lady Mukuro. I have a proposition for you and your coherts," Gin Ichimaru said as he bowed ever so slightly.

"Well, what is this proposition, shinigami?" Mukuro prompted.

"Well, Sousuke Aizen would like to enlist your forces in the fight against the Seireitei and in your case, Reikai," Ichimaru said, the smirk never leaving his face as if he knew he had the demons in the bag.

"Well, if Aizen wants me to join his cause, then Aizen, himself, should come a present the proposition. Not send his helper monkey, like a coward," Mukuro said coldly.

"I figured the ex-ruler of the Makai would have reacted in such a matter," another shinigami appeared from the shadows startling Hiei and Mukuro, who hadn't sensed him in the room at all.

"State your name, shinigami!" Mukuro growled, taking a stride away from her seat with her fists clenched.

"I am Sousuke Aizen and I have some information that would definitely be of your interest,"

_{Urahara's Underground Training Facility}_

"That's the hundredth time that I've pinned your sorry ass to the ground, brat," Yusuke stated with no interest as he started to walk away from Sayu, "Jeez, can I get a opponent that could at least last more than two minutes against me or something,"

Sayu growled lowly as she flung a slash of spirit energy which Yusuke merely side stepped as if it were nothing.

"You know you're going to need some better tricks than that, brat," Yusuke stated in a monotone voice.

"Feh. Bite me," Sayu retorting, knowing that Yusuke was right.

"Yo, Strawberry! You all rested up yet? It's your turn to take a beating!" Yusuke announced as a head of orange hair emerged from some random direction.

"I am not a strawberry!" Ichigo growled, knowing it was useless cause Yusuke was more hard headed than he was.

"Yusuke is having way too much fun with this training thing," Kurama said appearing behind Sayu.

"Oh shit!" Sayu leapt at least two feet in the air causing Yusuke to stop and laugh all at Sayu's expense.

"I'm really sorry, Sayu. I didn't mean to startle you like that," Kurama said sincerely while putting his hands up in defense.

"It's alright. You'd think I'd just get use to people sneaking up on me like that cause Urahara does that shit to me all the time," Sayu stated as her heart rate was returning back to normal.

"Did I just hear my name?"

"Holy fuck!" Sayu leapt about four feet this time causing Yusuke to stop mid fight and fall down from laughing so hard at the scene a couple feet away from them. Ichigo, on the other hand, wasn't expecting this and fell flat on his face.

"Old coot! How many times to I have to tell you! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Sayu retorted angrily while glaring at an oblivious Urahara.

"Urahara! What brings you down here?" Kurama asked, worrying that something had gone terribly wrong in Karakura.

"Well, I came to see how Sayu was doing. You know her progress and all," Urahara turns to Sayu and starts ruffling her choppy locks, "and I see that your doing better than expected," Urahara said as Sayu smacked his hand away from her head.

"And?" Sayu added, sensing that Urahara had an entirely different reason for coming down here.

"And Renji and Chad will be joining your little training gala," he said quickly as Renji and Chad appeared behind him all ready to go.

"Yo, Ichigo, Yusuke, Kurama, and…..," Renji paused as his gaze met Sayu's.

"Sayori," Chad answered before Sayu could, "It's been a while,"

Sayu smiled slightly before responding, "Yeah, it has, hasn't it?"

"Just like old times, when me, you and Sayu used to kick asses," Ichigo chimed in recovering from his fall.

Sayu's frown returned as she noticed that Ichigo seemed to think that she wasn't pissed off at him anymore.

"Well, I'll leave you all to your training!" Urahara stated before taking his leave.

"Alright! Come on, Chad. We have some serious training to do!" Renji instructed as he started walking in a direction away from Kurama, Sayu, Yusuke, and Ichigo.

"Alright, strawberry! Let's continue!" Yusuke stated while pounding his fists together.

"I am not a strawberry!" Ichigo stated as he changed into his vizard form and charged at Yusuke.

"Sayu, let's go and work on your technique," Kurama instructed as he lightly pushed Sayu in another direction away from Yusuke and Ichigo and Renji and Chad.

_{A Park in Karakura}_

"Ugh! Crap! Damn you!!! Crap! Crap! Crap! Break!! Break!! Damn it!" Yumichika screamed in exasperation, " I hate you!"

Matsumoto turned to look at Yumichika, "Shut up! What is your problem?"

"Fujikujaku's pissing me off. He's so snobby and bossy and he thinks that he is the best looking guy in the world! I don't think I can even exteriorize this creep, you know what? I wouldn't even exteriorize this creep, even if he begged me too," Yumichika retorted, completely frustrated.

"He's just like you. What are you talking about?" Matsumoto said while rolling her eyes, "Now my Haineko's a stupid, needy, moody slob. We're total opposites," she added.

"That's you to a T. I bet you look at pictures of yourself and say that 'I don't look like that at all'," Yumichika stated while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and concentrate! Or I'll send you two back to the Soul Society!" Hitsugaya yelled with annoyance, "Geez, can't they talk to their swords more quietly or something,"

Ikkaku opened his eyes, unmoved by the commotion around him, 'The clouds are moving…,'

"Huh? You said something, Ikkaku?" Hitsugaya said thinking he said Ikkaku say something.

"No. It's nothing," Ikkaku replied sweeping that bad feeling his was getting away.

Three espadas and a new born arrancars appeared in the sky over where Hitsugaya and his team were training.

Yumichika looked up, immediately feeling the arrancar's spirit energy, "Arrancars? Aren't they a little early?"

"They're definitely early but we don't exactly have time to figure out why their here," Hitsugaya state as he popped out of his gigai.

* * *

**Yup, the next chapter is definitely longer and much better in the sense that a lot more will be revealed and we'll be getting the the good parts! =D Well, thank you all for reader and if i don't post the next chapter tomorrow or wednesday, have a merry christmas and a happy new year! Don't forget to review and leave any suggestions that would make the story better for you guys! **


	23. Tell me something i don't know

**Hey guys! Yeah, it been a while but college calls. I may not put out another chapter until may or so whenever exams and all that craziness is over! But to all those who are still reading thank you so much for sticking by me and my super long hiatus! As usually i don't own anything! Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Arrancars? Aren't they a little early?"

"They are but we don't have any time to try and figure out why they're here," Hitsugaya stated as he popped a soul candy into his mouth.

"Hey! We picked a pretty good spot," Yammi stated maliciously as he spotted the four shinigami below him, "there's some guys down their with some pretty strong spirit energy,"

"Take a better look, you idiot," Luppi stated, "those are shinigami. Maybe they are the reinforcements that espada six…opps, I mean former espada six told us about," he turned to throw a smirk in Grimmjow's face.

"Hn. The guy I want to kill isn't down there," Grimmjow stated before shunpo'ing off away from Yammi and Luppi.

"Hey Grimmjow, wait!" Yammi called out.

"Let him go. He's not an espada anymore so he's as good as that newbie back there," Luppi stated while pointing at the newbie arrancar who was staring off into space.

"Hmph. The guy I want to kill isn't down there either," Yammi stated with disappointment.

"Who? The guy who chopped of you arm or the guy who kicked your as or the guy who deflected your cero?" Luppi listed off.

"All of them," Yammi answered with a murderous intent.

Before Yammi could turn around and ring in the newbie, Hitsugaya attacked him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division."

"What a coincidence! I'm a ten as well! Arrancar diez Yammi!"

"Ten? Then you're an espada," Hitsugaya deduced from the information he had retained in his previous battle.

"Ah! So you fought someone with a big mouth," Yammi smirked.

"Are you an espada too?" Yumachika asked as he and Ikkaku stood with their swords at the ready.

"Yup! My name is Luppi. I'm ranked number sexta," Luppi announced happily

Meanwhile, Matsumoto stood ready to attack the newbie arrancars that seemed interested in a butterfly.

"Can I really cut that one?"

_{Underground Training Facility}_

"No, Ichigo! You can't go out there! You're no way near that arrancar's level! You'll get yourself killed," Kurama protested, trying to reason with Ichigo, who wanted to go and fight Grimjow as soon as he felt Grimmjow jolt of energy.

"No, I can't sit here! I have a score to settle with that bastard," Ichigo retorted as he fought to get out of Kurama's and Yusuke's grip.

"Strawberry, you don't stand a chance. I'm going to confront him, so sit your ass down and keep the brat over there some company while Kurama and I take care of the situation," Yusuke stated before punching Ichigo, knocking him unconscious.

"Yusuke was that really necessary?" Kurama asked in a disapproving tone.

"No, but that arrancar out there is getting restless and we don't have time to agrue with strawberry here," Yusuke turned to Sayu, "brat! Try your best to make sure strawberry doesn't come up after us and that goes for you too,"

Sayu rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

"Sayu, Yusuke's serious. Do not under any circumstances come up after us and stay near Ichigo," Kurama reiterated before he and Yusuke disappeared.

"They act like I can't take care of myself, what the hell is everyone protecting from?"

{With Grimmjow}

Grimmjow stood in the air above Urahara's shop waiting for Ichigo to come and show himself.

"Come on, shinigami! I know you're in there! Don't make me come and get you!" Grimmjow growled getting highly impatient.

"Sorry, but Ichigo's taking a nap at the moment so you'll have to settle for little old me," Yusuke stated as he and Kurama stepped out of the shop.

"Hmph. You're not the shinigami but you're in my way so you'll have to do until Ichigo shows up," Grimmjow stated before charging at Yusuke and Kurama.

Yusuke grabbed Grimmjow's fist in mid air before lunging him in the other direction away from the shop with Kurama following closely behind him.

"Don't underestimate me, arrancar," Yusuke stated venomously as his energy started to spark around him.

"You're right, you're ten times more dangerous than that shinigami!" Grimmjow laughed before charging a cero and releasing it towards Yusuke.

"Ten? Arrancar, you have no idea who you're dealing with," Yusuke said with a dangerous edge in his tone.

'Seems like Yusuke got this fight handled,' Kurama concluded before running in the direction where Hitsugaya and the others were fighting two…no, three arrancars.

{With Hitsugaya}

"Hua!" Yammi crushed hyorinmaru's attack with ease, "what was that? It was nice and cool!"

"Hmph!" Hitsugaya glared at Yammi 'Looks like I'll have to perform bankai against him even with the gentei kaijo lifted,' he analyzed.

Meanwhile, Yumachika was thrown like a rag doll by Luppi, who seemed entirely uninterested in the fight.

"I told you shinigami! You can't beat me one on one! Don't you get it?"

"Shut up!" Yumachika grunted.

"Will you talk to your friend here or do I have to kill him?" Luppi asked Ikkaku who stood waiting.

"Two against one isn't my style," he simply answered.

"No? What a pain?" Luppi look towards Yammi, "Yammi, can I have the boy? Oh better yet, let's go four on one! I'll release and take you all on!"

{Mukuro's Lair}

"I am Sousuke Aizen and I have some information that may sway your opinion,"

Aizen appeared from the shadows startling Mukuro and Hiei, whom didn't sense his presence at all.

"State your business quickly, shinigami," Hiei snarled as he drew his katana and brought it centimeters away from Aizen's neck in one swift motion.

"Yes, shinigami, please do state your business," Mukuro said with a edge to her tone.

"Well, I have been doing some research on the ancestry of demon lines and found something rather interest in particular about the mazaku line," Aizen stated, clearly unphased by the proximity of Hiei's katana.

"What? That the descendant of that buffoon was a human boy with dormant blood? Please don't waste my time with information I already know, shinigami," Mukuro stated about to give Hiei the sign to finish the two shinigami.

"Yes, Yusuke Urameshi is the mazaku descendant, but there is another mazaku descendant out there," Aizen stated as a smirked played on his lips.

"What bull shit are you trying to feed me? It is common knowledge that Yusuke Urameshi is the only mazaku descendant," Mukuro said whilst walking over to Aizen.

"Yes, Yusuke is the known mazaku descendant but his twin sister Sayori Urameshi is also a mazaku descendant," Ichimaru stated, his snake like grin never leaving his face.

"The detective doesn't have any siblings, let alone a twin, shinigami!" Hiei growled pressing the blade closer to Aizen's neck.

"Yusuke Urameshi thinks that he is an only child but Sayori Urameshi is…or was one of Reikai's best kept secrets until now," Aizen said.

"Shinigami, leave our presence before I decided otherwise," Mukuro commanded as Hiei brought his sword back to his side.

"Well, we'll be back in a couple days to see whether or not you will join us," Aizen said while bowing mockingly, "Gin, let's take our leave."

Mukuro and Hiei watched the two shinigamis disappear behind their portal.

"Hiei, I think its about time we paid Koemna a visit," Mukuro suggested.

"Yes, I think so," Hiei agreed, while sending a message to Botan to create a portal.

{Reikai}

"Koemna-sir! Hiei and Mukuro are requesting an audience with you!" Botan said nervously remembering the message Hiei sent her.

"Mukuro?" Koemna gulped, "Tell them I'm busy….,"

"Koemna! You better be completely truthful or else I will willingly turn over Makai to Sousuke Aizen,"

Koemna and Botan looked up to see a highly pissed off Mukuro and Hiei.

"Well…."

* * *

**Well? Mukuro and Hiei know....what is Koemna going to do? You know the deal review and you'll get a preview of whats to come! :D**


	24. Please don't go

**Well, guess who just produced a 1700 word chapter! This is my gift to you all for putting up with my unbelievably frustrating updating schedule. I do have good news for you guys though! I have finished my second semester of college and have three monthes to write stories and update regularly. Hopefully, i'll actually can finish this story :D I think this may end around chapter 30 or 35. I'm not sure yet but things are in motion now, folks! Well as usualy i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach!**

**Oh if anyone would like to beta for me that would be awesome!**

**Enjoy ;D  
**

* * *

Luppi smiled maliciously at the shinigami as he announced confidently, " I'll release and take all of you on!"

Hitsugaya charged at him, knowing that if Luppi released that they chances of winning this fight would go down the drain, "I won't let you!"

"Bankai!" Hitsugaya called as the air around him decreased drastically in temperature.

"Strangle him, trepadora!" Luppi muttered as a tentacle shot out at Hitsugaya, who narrowly dodged it with his ice wings creating a barrage of smoke.

"Not too shabby, little captain," Luppi grinned, "Now, what if that attack was eight times stronger!"

The smoke cleared revealing not one but eight tentacles coming from Luppi's back.

"Eight?" Hitsugaya mumbled as Luppi's tentacles came out with faster than the initial attack

"Captain!" Matsumoto screamed as she watched some of the tentacles pass through Hitsugaya's ice shield.

"Damn it," Hitsugaya coughed up blood as he cascaded to the ground.

"See! I told you to fight me four against one!" Luppi sneered, "Opps, I meant four against eight!"

_**{In the Forest} **_

Kurama sprinted towards the battle just as Hitsugaya was plummeting to through the forest having been hit by Luppi's tentacles.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kurama launched himself off a tree branch catching the young captain in mid air and landing gracefully on the ground in one swift motion.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Are you okay?" Kurama nudge the white haired shinigami slightly before assessing the extent of the shinigami's injuries.

"Here," Kurama poured his energy into nearby herbs that immediately start healing the worst of the shinigami's wounds, "Its not much but I think you team needs my help right now,"

_**{Underground Training Facility}**_

"Damn that…," Ichigo opened his eyes to see two chocolate brown eyes looking worriedly at him, "You! Urameshi! I am going to kick your ass for knocking me out like….," Ichigo's eyes readjusted and he realized that it was Sayu staring at him worriedly, not the cheeky bastard who knocked him out.

Sayu gave Ichigo an incredulous look before mumbling something about Yusuke hitting Ichigo harder than she had thought.

"Sorry Sayu, I had thought you were Yusuke," Ichigo apologized as he stood and went to grab his zanpakuto.

"Why would you mistake me for him? We look nothing alike, Ichigo. He actually looks more like my father if you ask me, but that doesn't really matter cause I don't not resemble that bastard," Sayu paused seeing that Ichigo was heading to the exit and not listening to her petty ramble, "Where do you think you're going, Ichigo?"

"To confront Grimmjow, I have a score to settle with that asshole!" Ichigo stated continuing to walking until Sayu grabbed his forearm.

"Ichigo, please don't go," Sayu's bangs were covering her eyes, for which she was grateful but the quavering in her voice gave her away, "Don't leave me here alone. Please,"

"Sayu, don't worry about me, I'll be OK but this is something I have to do or I'll never be able to live with myself," Ichigo turned and grabbed Sayu's shoulders in a reassuring way.

"Fine, but promise me,"

"What?"

"Promise me that when all this craziness is over that things will go back to normal and you won't ever disappear on me again," Sayu stated, still not looking at Ichigo.

"I swear on our friendship," Ichigo stated giving Sayu a brief hug before flash stepping out of the training facility.

Her tears were building up in her chocolate brown eyes and started rolling down her cheeks as a pale hand placed a scented rag over her mouth and nose, not giving her a chance to protest before her vision blacked out.

_**{Outside of Urahara's Shop}**_

Grimmjow breathed heavily as wound were appearing all over his body while Yusuke seemed to be virtually untouched.

"What are you, boy? That's definitely not shinigami power,"

Yusuke grinned before sending Grimmjow flying with a punch to his gut, "I'm your worst nightmare, arrancar. I've fought humans with more power than your weak ass,"

Grimmjow coughed up blood as he skidded along the sky before crashing into a building, "I may actually have to release to take you on,"

"STOP!"

Grimmjow looked past Yusuke as Yusuke turned to look over his shoulder at a fast approaching Ichigo.

"I thought I knocked Ichigo's ass out!" Yusuke stated in disbelief.

"Urameshi, you asshole! Why the hell did you knock me out?" Ichigo scowled as he came face to face with the Toushin.

"Because you are nowhere near ready to fight this guy here," Yusuke answered simply, "don't make me hand your ass to you again!"

"Yusuke, you got to understand this better than anyone else, Grimmjow is my opponent. This is my fight. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't defeat Grimmjow myself. So please don't take the satisfaction of defeat this arrancar from me," Ichigo pleaded with a look of determination in his eyes that Yusuke recognized all too well.

Yusuke sighed, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say, "I know that feeling all too well, he's all yours,"

_**{Reikai Palace}**_

Koemna took a big gulp as a furious Mukuro and Hiei stood before him glaring.

'_If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under_,' Koemna chuckled nervously before saying, "Mukuro, Hiei….what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Cut the crap, Koemna, how long have you known that Aizen's is after Urameshi's twin sister, who is just a bomb waiting to be triggered by psychos like Aizen?" Mukuro said seething as the gravity of the situation was laid out.

"We've known about Sayu since she was born, but we started keeping tabs on her after Yusuke died the first time because we had our suspicions," Koemna answered.

"Did you really think that you could play this case like how you did with Yukina? You're a fool, Koemna. Even you have to know there is much more at stake than there was with Yukina," Mukuro stated.

"Hn. I'm guessing the detective doesn't know about his twin?" Hiei stated more than questioned.

"I know the gravity of the situation and Kurama knows about the relation between Yusuke and Sayu. Plus, I am planning on telling Yusuke when the time is right. Yusuke would tell me that I'm full of crap if I just told randomly that he had a twin. I couldn't risk Yusuke not helping out with the situation in Karakura town," Koemna stated.

"Hn. The idiot's pride would never let him believe it," Hiei stated indifferently, agreeing with Koemna.

"Koemna, you really are a fool, you may have just doomed the fate of the three worlds with your idiotic decision," Mukuro stated.

"What….?" Koemna started but was interrupted by Mukuro.

"I personally do not care what happens to Spirit world or the Human world for that matter, but I will not let a power hungry shinigami recruiting demons to create another excuse for the Spirit world to persecute demons like what your father did," Mukuro stated with finality. **(1)**

"Yes, I see where you are going with this Mukuro. What do you want to do about it then?" Koemna said his resolve returning to him as he remembered the fiasco with the previous Spirit world ruler.

"Get a hold of Kurama and Yusuke and tell them to bring Sayu Urameshi to the barrier so I can personally train the young Toushin myself," Mukuro stated.

"Mukuro, Sayu is only a human, she hasn't gone through the death experiences like Yusuke has," Koemna protested.

"But her spirit energy must be expandable if Aizen wants her so badly and Spirit world is keeping such a close eye on her," Mukuro interjected causing Koemna to fall silent.

"Yes, I will get a hold of Kurama and Yusuke, then have them bring Sayu here," Koemna stated, hoping to appease Mukuro.

"Good, Sayu shall decided from there then,"

_**{Park} **_

Kurama showed up on the scene to find Urahara engaging Yammi and the other three shinigami tangled up in Luppi's tentacles. Pulling a rose from his hair, Kurama summoned his whip and slashed at the unexpecting Luppi.

"Ow!" Luppi screeched as he dropped Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Kurama!" Matsumoto called in relief.

"Are you guys okay?" Kurama asked running up to the three recovering shinigami.

"Yeah, we are now. You don't plan on taking that guy alone do you?" Matsumoto asked.

Kurama grinned, "I can handle Luppi, don't worry,"

Luppi spotted the red head and decided to send his tentacles torpedoing towards Kurama.

"Watch out!" Matsumoto called out in terror.

In a swift flick of his wrist, Kurama's whip sliced through every single one of Luppi's tentacles with extreme ease.

Kurama turned to the injured arrancar, "This is over, arrancar," he flicked his whip upwards slashing the arrancar in half.

Yammi, not to long after Luppi's demise, called out for Grimmjow and the newbie arrancar and opened a gate to Huenco Muendo.

"This isn't over shinigami!" Yammi stated before disappearing behind the portal, along with a very battered looking Grimmjow.

"Where'd that bastard go!" Ichigo and Yusuke showed up in the park not even a couple seconds after the arrancars had departed.

Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of Ichigo, "Ichigo, where's Sayu?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I left her back at Urahara's, why?"

Urahara, Kurama, and Hitsugaya exchanged a worried look before racing towards Urahara's shop and into the training facility.

"Renji! Have you seen the Urameshi girl?" Hitsugaya questioned as the red head and Chad appeared at the sudden appearance of the shinigami.

"No, you know I don't even sense her presence in the immediate area," Renji commented, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

The rest of the shinigami, Ichigo, and Yusuke showed up moments later looking confused as ever.

Kurama sighed in frustration as he realized the real motive for the arrancars coming to engage them today, "The fight was just a distraction. Aizen kidnapped Sayu,"

* * *

**Oh, Sayu's been kidnapped but you all saw that coming didn't you! Everything is unraveling! **

**(1) This is from the manga. Mukuro wasn't actually there but the incident where Koemna overruled his father did happen in the last chapters of the manga.**

**Anyways please review and leave any suggestions or even requests :D  
**


	25. Sister?

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter for you guys. I worked hard on adding a little more description and not so much dialogue. I intended to make this chapter much longer but once i got to one section, i felt that this would be good place to stop cause the next parts have a lot of information! Well, I plan on updating every wednesday at least-so that's atleast a chapter a week or two chapters if i find time to write and review another chapter :D As usual, i do not own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho. But i do own Sayu-yep she belongs to me! lol Enjoy**

* * *

Kurama sighed in frustration as he realized the motive for the attack, "The fight was just a distraction. Aizen's kidnapped Sayu."

The words left Kurama's lips as soon as Yusuke, Ichigo, and the other shinigami appeared in Urahara's training grounds.

"Wait! Why would that psycho want the brat?" Yusuke asked as utter confusion filled the grounds.

Hitsugaya sighed in frustration before pulling out his cell phone and contacting the Soul Society to inform them of the turn of events.

"Why does Aizen want Sayu?" Ichigo reiterated, looking pointedly at Kurama and Urahara.

Before either the fox or ex-shinigami captain could answer, a portal appeared in the middle of the gathering, momentarily blinding the group before dimming back to the natural lighting of the grounds to reveal a nervous Koemna and a pissed off Hiei.

"Pacifer breath! Hiei! What are you guys doing here?" Yusuke asked, forgetting for a moment about the situation.

"Koemna-sama. It is an honor to be in your presence!" Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji bowed as if they were greeting royalty. **(1)**

"Why are you guys bowing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, pacifier breath here isn't all the important," Yusuke commented.

"Koemna, Hiei-why are you here?" Kurama asked, fearing the worst.

"We are here to retrieve someone, detective and you already know who, Kurama," Hiei answered.

"You know?" Kurama said while glancing at Koemna.

"I didn't say anything to him," Koemna muttered.

"Aizen paid Mukuro and me a visit," Hiei answered.

"Why would he pay Mukuro a visit? And who do you want to retrieve? Jeez, could someone fill in an idiot here," Yusuke growled in irriation.

"Should I tell him Koemna or will you?" Hiei asked looking at the ruler of the Spirit world, who look like he wanted to go back to his palace and hide away for a decade or two.

"Well…the funny thing is…,"

"Well what toddler?" Yusuke asked, seriously annoyed with Koemna's beating around the bush.

"Well, remember when I sent you to rescue Yukina but we wanted to hide it from Hiei," Koemna stalled as sweat rolled done his brow and his eyes looked at every other person but Yusuke.

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke lips formed a solid line as he stared down Koemna.

"Apparently Koemna didn't learn from that," Hiei grunted, annoyed with Koemna's beating around bush.

"I'm not even a part of this conversation but I wanna know what that pacifier freak is talking about," Ichigo added, bring Koemna's attention to the room of people or witness.

'_Well, maybe Yusuke won't go postal on my with so many witnesses_,' Koemna sighed.

"I agree with strawberry, out with it," Yusuke demanded.

"Well, I'm sure you've meet Sayu---speaking of which where is she?" Koemna asked noticing for the first time that the Urameshi girl was not with the group in the rocky terrain.

"I think Yusuke should know of his relation to Sayu first Koemna," Kurama said changing the subject back before Hiei and Yusuke, who both were looking murderous at this point, decided to bash the toddler's head in.

"What relation? Koemna, I swear if you don't tell me what the hell is going on," Yusuke growled, stepping closer to the toddler.

"Well, Sayu Urameshi is your twin sister,"

_**{Huenco Muendo}**_

Sayu was swimming in a stream of unconsciousness. She felt extremely light, almost like a feather, as she glided in the dark stream. Darkness was one thing that Sayu never feared, honestly, she didn't have time for silly fears like heights and darkness.

'_Is this heaven? Did I die?_'

Sayu swirled around before spotting something in the distance. She floated closer to the object, squinting her eyes in hopes of catching a better view of the thing. The object was doused in light and that didn't help to identify the object much. Before she could control her actions, her body seemed to instinctively approach the said object.

She black out once again, only to feel a throbbing pain around the crown of her head.

"Ow," Sayu grumbled as she opened her eyes only to be greeted with the harsh glare of artificial light.

Her eyes started to refocuse and she started to make out furniture and walls, coming to the conclusion she was in a room that wasn't hers or Urahara's training area.

"Where am I?"

She ignored the dull ache in her muscles as she forced her body into a seated position. Now, she realized she was lying in a bed that matched the room. It was white-completely white, so white that Sayu wanted to find some paint or curtains to add color or something. All this white was just unbearable; it reminded her of an asylum.

A throbbing sensation that she hasn't experience since she started training with Urahara filled her head as she heard footsteps approaching from outside. Sayu look down at her wrists and saw that they were bare and a off color from the the rest of her arms because of the spirit cuffs, which were nowhere to be found.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a foreign voice said as Sayu looked up to see a paste white male in front of her with emerald greens eyes, very similar to Kurama's, although she noticed that Kurama's greens eyes had a warmth to them, where this guy's eye were cold and calculating, "Aizen-sama wants to meet the infamous Urameshi twin."

Sayu gulped knowing there was no way she could beat this guy, even if she was lucky enough to knock him out…she didn't know where the hell she was or how the hell to get out of here.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sayu asked quietly.

She definitely knew that if she said one thing out of line, this guy wouldn't give a second thought to taking out a mere human girl. Hell, Sayu instantly found herself wishing Yusuke was here.

"You're in Huenco Muendo, and I am Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra answered simply before strolling towards the seated Sayu and grabbing her elbow lifting her into a standing position forcefully.

"Ow! If----why does this Aizen guy want me? I'm just a human with annoy spirit senses. By the way, do you know where my spirit cuffs are? You're energy is _killing me_," Sayu stated dryly and humorly-a clear sign that she was scared beyond her wits.

"Aizen-sama will answer your questions. And here," Ulquiorra using his free hand to dig into his pockets and handing Sayu her spirit cuffs before letting go of her elbow.

She gladly slid the cuffs on, causing the pressure to go out completely.

"Thanks." Sayu added simply as she followed Ulquiorra in silence down corridors that seemed to mesh together for Sayu, who now knew for sure that there was no way she was getting out of this place without getting to know it or if someone who knows it helps her escape.

Ulquiorra turned into another corridor which was a dead end with two giant double doors.

'_Does a freaking giant live in there?_' Sayu thought incredulously as Ulquiorra pushed the doors open with ease.

"Aizen-sama, I have brought the Urameshi girl," Ulquiorra announced as Sayu peaked out from behind him to see a grand throne structure that was dimly lighted. Sayu couldn't make out specific features but she could tell that there were three men and that the man in the middle had to be the leader, since he was seated in the throne.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra, you have done well. You may go and fetch Orihime Inoue now," the figure in the throne said authoritatively.

'Orihime? What do they want with her?' Sayu pondered momentarily until the figure in the middle cleared his thought catching her attention again.

"Sayu Urameshi, welcome to Huenco Muendo."

* * *

**(1) In my mind, Koemna or Emna is on the top of the hierachy chain with the rulers of the different worlds and dimensions such as Enki and Soul Society King are below him. Then under them are your ambassadors like Yusuke, Kurama, and Yamamoto.**

**Well, Yusuke now knows that Sayu is his twin and Sayu is in Huenco Muendo. Oh boy, things are getting rolling. The next chapter will have a lot of information and a lot of things are going to be revealed. If you want a preview of it, you have to review. As always, leave any suggestions and constructive criticism. I am considering on finding a beta if one of my friends can't do it-so if you know any one that knows the bleach series and yu yu hakusho well let me know!**


	26. Who needs back up anyways

**Well, guys its been a while xD I'm not going to lie but this chapter was definitely tough to write because its such a big turning point in the story. As well, i have been busy with online classes and travel, but by next wednesday i'll finally be free :D Umm, it may seem like Yusuke is just going and accepting that Sayu's is his sister but it nothing like that. I find that Yusuke has a one track mind so he'll be focusing on the most important at the moment but trust me, Yusuke will struggle with having a sibling all of a sudden. I don't own either Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Sayu is my twin sister?" Yusuke shouted in disbelief.

"Well, you most likely wouldn't remember because your dad walked out on your mom when you and Sayu were two,"

"I don't have a twin, Koemna, so cut the crap already," Yusuke seethed, his father was always a sore subject for him.

"You were two and your mom refuses to talk about the daughter that she lost," Koemna reasoned.

"But why? Why would my mother refuse to talk about her, not once! Not even a slip when she was drunk off her ass!" Yusuke retorted.

"Yusuke, why do you think your mother partied and drank the way she did? She blames herself for Sayu and your father leaving. She couldn't handle the guilt,"

"That's bullshit. I don't give a rats ass about my father, it's his fault he left. And as for Sayu, I would have remembered something about her….a connection…don't twins have that connection thing or whatever," Yusuke argued.

"Yusuke, please, just think rationally. Why does Sayori resemble you and even acts like you?" Kurama questioned.

"Shut it, fox boy! How long have you known?"

"I confirmed it with Koemna a couple days ago,"

"So you mean that the pacifier breath felt the need to not tell that my long lost twin sister is involved in some winter war and you figured it out but didn't fucking tell me anything!" Yusuke shouted.

Koemna twitched slightly, sort of relieved that Yusuke was directing his rage at Kurama, who could somewhat handle the toushin where he couldn't.

"And because of that, my so called sister was kidnapped by the psycho Aizen cause you, baby breath, didn't tell me all the details of the mission as usual," Yusuke said turning back to Koemna, who was slightly cowering behind a tree.

"Sayori was kidnapped by Aizen," Koemna asked procressing Yusuke's last sentence,"You idiot! Now Aizen has the key to win this war. How could you be so reckless, Yusuke?"

"Well, I thought my mission was to help the shinigami, not take care of some brat," Yusuke huffed.

"Idiots." Hiei simple stated before going over Kurama, "How'd the girl slip out of your hands?"

"Hold on!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ichigo, who had a totally confused look on his face. Most of the people in the room looked at him with a irritated look on their face, while others were happy that Ichigo interrupted the continually confusing conversation that the Reikai prince and his ex-detectives were having.

"So Yusuke over here is Sayu's twin?"

"Idiot, haven't you been listening at all," Renji growled, annoyed with the interruption.

Urahara chuckled and cleared his throat loudly catching everyone's attention, "Here I'll bring everyone up to speed. When Yusuke and Sayu were about one and a half their parents split, the mother took Yusuke and the father took Sayu splitting up the two without any contact. Now, it is common knowledge that Mr. Urameshi here is a mazaku demon or a sleeper now awoken. Now, since Sayu is Yusuke's twin that means they share a connection and the same dna, everyone catching on?" Urahara paused only to see Ichigo and Yusuke with very confused looks on their faces.

"Nope, I'm completely lost," Ichigo announced .

"I don't see where you going with this," Yusuke stated.

"Idiots" Hiei grunted.

"Yusuke, it means your sister is a sleeper as well," Kurama amended.

"Wait, from what I know my so-called sis has not had any near death experiences, so why are we so worried about her becoming a mazaku demon like me?" Yusuke stated.

"We're not entirely sure but we think that twin spirit eggs are attached to another plus the fact that Karakura is a beaken for spiritual activity heightening her spirit awareness," Koemna answered.

"So when puu was reborn it caused a chain reaction in her egg?"

"Yes, that is why we think her spirit energy is extremely potent and essentially poisoning her human body," Urahara added.

"In other words, her energy is leagues ahead of her body and her body cannot handle the pressure if she isn't trained properly," Hiei stated gruffly, "Now, detective, bring me the girl. Mukuro will train her in the Makai herself."

"Well, my so called twin was kidnapped by Aizen," Yusuke answered in a grunt as he glared daggers at Koemna, who was becoming red in the face.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Koemna asked, hoping he had heard Yusuke wrong.

"Do you need to get your ears checked, pacifier breath? The brat was stolen by Aizen," Yusuke repeated with irriation.

"What?" Koemna screeched.

"Don't give me that, toddler. If I had known she was so important or my sister then I would have taken more care of protecting her," Yusuke growled.

"Wait! Why would Aizen want Sayu? She doesn't have that much spirit energy?" Ichigo interjected again.

"This is not good," Koemna begun to tremble and walk around speaking to himself as sweat beads formed on his brow.

"Are you dense, Kurosaki? Aizen wants to use Sayu's demon heritage to bully the demons into fighting for him in the upcoming war," Hitsugaya stated.

"And he exactly does he plan on during that…that brat won't be able to tap into her spirit energy let along her demon energy by time of the war," Yusuke stated.

"It has something to do with the hygoku, but we're not entirely sure yet," Kurama answered, hoping this would appease Yusuke so they could plan how to get Sayu back before Aizen could execute his plan.

"Well, then we barge into Aizen's lair and take back the brat! Wait….where is Aizen's lair?" Yusuke asked causing most of the people to sigh in exasperation at his train of thought.

"Absolutely not!"

A huge screen appeared with Yamamoto-soutaicho on it surprising Yusuke and Ichigo, whom yelped and jumped slightly.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you and your team are to report back to the Soul Society immediately." Hitsugaya had a tight lipped smile but nodded nevertheless.

Yamamoto turned his attention to Ichigo, who was recovering to the screen's sudden appearance, "Substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to stay in Karakura, we'll need all the reinforcements that we can get,"

"You wait a fucking, you old bastard!" Yusuke growled, shocking the shinigami with the way he had just disrespected the head captain, "you expect me, Kurama, and Hiei to retrieve my sister and then come back to help you fight in YOUR war,"

"Yusuke, please calm down," Kurama place his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. However, Yusuke shoved him away and approached the screen menacingly not paying any mind to what Kurama was trying to say.

"No, I will not calm down, Kurama! I will go and bring my sister's ass back here and then we are returning to our world with her. And you shinigami are shit out of luck because I will not be lifting a figure in your fucking war once the brat is safe again," Yusuke growled while jabbing his finger at the screen.

"Well, at least he starting to accept that Sayu is his twin sister," Kurama sighed, knowing that trying to get through to Yusuke now was a lost cause.

Yamamoto looked at Koemna expectedly but Koemna just shrugged, "Its entirely up to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei if they want to fight with you. I will not twist their hands and make them fight for a cause that they don't believe in like I have done in the past,"

"Well, thank you, pacifier breath," Yusuke grinned before turning to Hiei, "You in? I'm sure there will be some challenging opponents there,"

"Hn" Hiei smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurama stated knowing Hiei better that most.

"Hey, Koemna, could you go and get Kuwabara, I'm pretty sure he is also itching for a good fight!" Yusuke requested.

"Sure, I'll send him over immediately," Koemna turned to leave, leaving three fourths of the spirit detectives and the shinigami.

"I won't stay here while Sayu's in trouble. She's my friend and I'll be damned if I'll let you make me turn my back on her again," Ichigo stated as his eyes hardened in resolution.

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a traitor. Hitsugaya-taicho, I expect your return immediately," Yamamoto-soutaicho stated before signing off.

"Yusuke, how could you talk-,"

"Hmph. I don't care for authority and according to the toddler…me and him have the same authority," Yusuke answered.

The shinigami looked at Hitsugaya and Urahara for an answer, "Yeah, Urameshi, Minamono, and Jaganshi are ambassadors in the Makai so they have the same authority as Soutaicho," Hitsugaya answered as he looked to Matsumoto and Renji signaling to them to call to get the gate back to the Soul Society started.

"These fools are the back up? The only two worth anything is the taicho and the human. Kuwabara could give the rest a run for their money, we're better off without the dead weight," Hiei assessed, although not impressed on the whole with the shinigami.

"Hiei, we should take any help we can get," Kurama stated, noticing the icy glare that Hitsugaya was giving Hiei, who returned the favor.

"What help? Only one who's willing to go against orders is strawberry," Yusuke stated.

"We must report back to the Soul Society. One million lives are more important than one. Our hands are tied," Hitsugaya stated icily.

"We understand," Kurama said giving Yusuke and Hiei a warning glare.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like it? Like i said before, in my opinion, Yusuke is a one track person so he be more worried about getting Sayu back then having a sibling at the moment. Please review and leave constructive criticism. And i am so sorry for not updating regularly!**


End file.
